A Christmas Miracle?
by spooksfan08
Summary: Christmas is always busy for Section D. How can Harry and the others face a threat from the past when those threatening them seem to think modern technology can succeed when old methods have failed. Can Harry's former mentor help and can Harry trust anyone from his past?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer I do not own Spooks. All recognisable characters are the property of Kudos and BBC television. All characters from 2.1 until 10.6 may turn up at some stage. Carries on from One Fine Day.**

**Chapter One.**

The Grid was a hive of activity as the Pod doors opened to allow Malcolm to enter the Grid. Ruth was focused on the computer screen in front of her while Beth and Zaf were huddled around Tariq's desk. There was no sign of Harry, which he supposed had to be expected when the Home Secretary was on the war path; which seemed to be most days since the Olympics had been declared such a success. He shrugged his jacket off, suddenly aware that the majority of the team were no where to be seen.

"Calum?"

"In the field." Tariq explained.

"Ah."

"And Harry is with Ros at Whitehall. Lucas and Zoe are with an asset." Zaf stated as he walked towards the older man. "How's Bodie and Doyle?"

"Getting spoiled by Sarah."

"Lucky them." Zaf waggled his eyebrows as Ruth swore. She pushed herself away from the keyboard and left the Grid in a rush. Zaf glanced around and realising none of the other women were anywhere to be seen he followed his best friend.

####################

"Home Secretary." Harry stated as Ros took a seat next to him. The grey haired man stared at them both. Ros couldn't help but think he was appraising them and finding them wanting. Despite the fact the Olympic games and Paralympic games had been a unparallelled success Towers still seemed to think that Section D should be found culpable for some as yet unknown misdemeanour.

"Harry, Ros." Towers glared at them. "Thank you for coming at such short notice." Ros kept her eyes on the man in front of her, desperate to work out what was going on. Even Sophie had been uncharacteristically aloof when they had arrived. The PA was normally so bubbly she boarded on the hyperactive but had been quiet and professional when they had arrived.

"What is it?" Harry cut straight to the chase.

"The Prime Minister was extremely happy with the way the recent Games turned out. Seems we have given Rio something to think on."

"We are not covering their security." Ros deadpanned.

"Indeed." Towers glanced at her and swallowed hard. Harry smirked. Ros had the ability to make any man feel as though they were about to be swallowed whole however powerful they were.

"Home Secretary? Why are we here?" Harry was beginning to think Towers was hiding something. While he knew the grey man in front of him was nowhere near the standard of liar Blake was he knew that Towers could keep a secret when he wanted.

"Christmas."

"Christmas?" Ros glanced at Harry.

"Yes." The Home Secretary sighed. "Christmas, religious festival hijacked by the consumerist west years ago."

"I am familiar with the concept." Ros narrowed her eyes. Harry remained silent. For the first time in years he was really looking forward to the festive season. Nick was living with them and now little Gracie aka Squeak would be celebrating her first Christmas. He smiled slightly as he thought of his ten week old daughter. He would not allow Towers to spoil it for them, whatever happened.

"Christmas 1977 you were stationed in Belfast." Towers looked directly at Harry.

"Yes. For two months. Short op." Ros glanced sideways. "I was also there in the early 1980s. You know what happened to Juliet Shaw and myself when we were under the command of Henry Parks. What is this about?"

"It seems a splinter group were also aware of you in those days. Parks has been attacked."

"He's 83 years old." Ros could feel her blood boil. She had genuinely liked the older Geordie man who had popped back into their lives. The former Section Head reminded her of Adam and his ways of letting things just crinkle out. She wondered if that sense of watch and wait had led his team into trouble. She could see why Harry ran Section D so differently.

"Indeed."

"What happened?" Harry's voice dropped to a dangerously low-level as he thought of his mentor.

"He's in St James' hospital. He's fine but due to his age they are keeping him in for observation." Towers explained. "It seems the attacker was someone from the Belfast op has come back to haunt you. Parks was found by the side of the Tyne Bridge with this pinned to the inside of his jacket." He reached across the desk and handed Ros a small piece of paper. "The police found it, realised what it means and sent it to me."

"Why didn't they send it to us?" Ros asked.

"Ah." Towers watched as she read the note. Harry's colour seemed to drain from his face.

"Merry Christmas, war isn't over." She turned to Harry. "Any ideas?"

"Yes." Harry nodded once. "In 1977 there was a plot to cause as much mayhem to the mainland as possible. Irish extremists were to blame and were arrested. Most went to serve time in the Maze prison. One or two eluded us."

"And now these one or two want to relive past glory?" Ros shook her head. "That is some midlife crisis."

"Ros." Towers watched as she arched an eyebrow. He knew better than to question her. Ros Myers was legendary in the security forces for more than just her time in Section D. Her father and his crimes was still in the forefront of many people's minds.

"She's right." Harry wanted to scream. He had faced old enemies more than once. People on his team had been hurt. There was no way he was going to let that happen again.

######################

A/N And so starts the Christmas fic. Why did Ruth get so upset? Is Ros back to full form after Lessons and One Fine Day? What demons are going to resurface or is it a cover for a totally modern threat? Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer still not mine**

**Chapter two : Heart break**

Zaf ran a hand through his short dark hair as he waited for Ruth to emerge from the ladies' toilets. There were many things he would do but given the chance of avoiding the women's bathroom he would. He smiled expectantly as Zoe walked back towards the Grid.

"Zo."

"What?" She turned to face him. Zaf smiled sheepishly. "What is it?"

"Ruth ran out the Grid in tears. I think she's in there."

"So?" Zoe frowned slightly. She knew how close Zaf, Adam, Ruth and Ros were. Section D were like family and very few people had got between them.

"Zo."

"Go in there." She teased. "You and her are as close as brother and sister. Anyone else as close as you two and I would be worried."

"It's the Ladies."

"You went in there before."

"Yeah." Zaf nodded. "And Dimitri and Alec never let me forget it. Please Zo. I'm worried about her."

"Ok, ok." Zoe rolled her eyes as he kissed her cheek. "Coffee on my desk when I get back."

"You are on."

Zoe rolled her eyes as she pushed the bathroom door open.

##################################

"Harry." Ros looked out of the windscreen as he drove the 4x4 towards Thames House. He had been silent since they had got in the car. The London traffic sped past as he slowed the car at traffic lights.

"I'll get Malcolm to check on Henry." Harry decided.

"Ok." Ros nodded.

"Henry Parks was a good Section Head."

"I never said he wasn't." Ros kept her eyes on the road in front. "But Harry, there is so much you haven't told us."

"Ros."

"I know there is a great deal the majority of the team can't know. I have the same security clearance as you. Yet, you kept Sugarhorse to yourself."

"Only four people knew about that. The other three are dead. There was a reason I didn't tell any of you. Before you ask Adam and Tom knew nothing of it either."

"That's irrelevant now." Ros stated cooly. "I need to know what these jokers started back in the 1970s. I need to know how much danger, if any my team is in. I know you were in Belfast with Juliet and Connie was the analyst back here. We know you and Juliet were almost murdered one Christmas."

"Graham was nine months old." Harry shook his head at the memory.

"Harry."

"They are dangerous. Like I said the majority of the group are still in prison. The ringleaders were in the Maze." He pulled the car park into the Thames House underground car park as Ros fell silent.

############################

"Beth just called." Zoe started as she walked into the ladies' bathroom. Ruth nodded as she avoided looking in the bathroom mirror. "Her and Dimitri are on the way in. Erin has gone to see and asset and "Adam has asked me to look into that report you wrote. How's the kids?"

"Fine." Ruth smiled slightly. "Nick is trying to persuade Harry to get the new PS3 for Christmas. I think he's winning. Gracie actually slept for more than three hours."

"You lucky thing." Zoe turned so she was leaning against the sink. "Danny still doesn't do that most nights."

"I know." Ruth sighed. "She's a good baby."

"What happened? Zaf said you ran in here in a bit of a state."

"I was not 'in a state'. He worries too much." Ruth washed her hands and turned to face her friend. "The man that murdered Danny."

"What about him?" Zoe felt her blood run cold. She hadn't been in the country when Danny Hunter had sacrificed his own life to save Fiona. She felt guilty for not being there, despite knowing how irrational it was.

"He was arrested again last night. Police in Tyneside picked him up." Ruth took a deep breath. "That's all I can say, until I talk to Harry."

"Ruth." Zoe blinked back the tears. "That man attacked Danny and Fiona. Adam needs to know."

"No." Ruth snapped. "No, I am not giving Adam the excuse to go off on a witch hunt. Fiona was my friend and so was Danny but to Adam." She shook her head. "No, I am going to talk to Harry before I say anything else. I might be wrong. I am not having this Section destroyed because I got something wrong."

"Ruth, when have you got something like this wrong?" Zoe watched as Ruth turned and walked out of the room. Zoe closed her eyes before wiping them and following Ruth out of the room.

#######################

"We need a Christmas tree." Calum stated calmly. "Even Section K had a tree!"

"And party hats." Erin smiled as she watched Malcolm stare at them in horror. Beth rolled her eyes as Lucas and Adam laughed.

"We do not have Christmas trees, mate." Adam stated. "Not anymore."

"What?" Calum turned to face the Senior Case Officer. "We used to have trees?"

"One year." Lucas joined in as Beth glowed red. Zaf smiled kindly at her as he kept one eye on the Pods waiting for his best friend and fiancé to return. "We had a tree one year, but it almost killed us."

"What?" Calum watched as Erin bit her bottom lip.

"I asked about this one." Alec explained. "You really do not want to know." He moved his feet from the edge of Beth's desk before she had a chance to push them off. The room fell silent as Harry and Ros walked back in.

"No tree Mr Reed. No tree, no tinsel and no exploding snowmen. Is that understood." Harry barked before heading towards his office. Ros paused to remove her leather jacket.

"What was that all about?" Adam didn't like the way Harry snapped the blinds shut once he had entered his glass prison. Ros shook her head once.

"Where's Ruth?"

"Here." Ros turned as the analyst walked back in, closely followed by Zoe.

"Good." Ros was about to go on when Ruth raised a hand impatiently.

"I think we'd better go to the office. Adam, Zaf you too." She past the newer, more junior officers as Zoe followed her. Ros frowned but knew when Ruth was this agitated it was never a good sign. Malcolm got to his feet.

"I suggest you all forget about the Christmas rota for now and get on with some work." He placed his chair gently under his desk as Tariq looked up.

"What is going on?"

"That's what I'm hoping to find out but I have a feeling it is from before your time with us." Malcolm walked away, knowing that seconds later he would be called in.

#################################

Harry paced his office as Ros stood in the doorway. Zaf and Adam sat opposite his desk while Malcolm stood near Ros with a look of abject horror on his face. Ruth stood against the closed door. Zoe looked lost. No one spoke.

"He was killed." Adam spoke calmly. "The man that killed Danny."

"That's what we thought." Ruth stated.

"He was shot. The fucking SAS shot him!" Adam yelled. Zaf looked at his shoes as Harry turned to face him.

"Yes." Harry held his friend's gaze. They could all remember the horror of the day Danny Hunter had been murdered. Only Zoe had been absent. "But it seems he was arrested for attacking Henry Parks."

"How is Henry?" Zoe asked.

"Battered and bruised. But Towers thinks this is linked back to the late 1970s in Belfast." Ros knew there was something she was not being told and she hated it. "A man that should be dead, that has already held two officers hostage and murdered one turns up almost eight years later and beats up a former spook and leaves a calling card from a 1970s splinter group."

"What?" Ruth frowned.

"Henry was left with a card?"

"A note actually." Harry handed her the paper. "In English."

"Is that significant? The language used?" Zaf asked.

"Maybe." Harry sighed. "The group that were responsible for killing Danny and the group Juliet and I put a stop to in 77 were known to use their own languages. One Farsi and the other Gaelic or Old Irish."

"Arabic." Adam spoke. "The woman spoke in Arabic. She didn't realise I can speak it. That's how I knew she wanted to let Fi go."

"I'll look into it." Ruth stated.

"Malcolm, will you go to the hospital? Get Henry's statement."

"Of course Harry."

"Ros?" Malcolm looked at the Section Chief.

"Adam and I have an asset to meet." She ushered him out of the room as Harry sat behind his desk. Ruth watched him as he buried his face in his hands. She knew he was aware that everyone had left and probably thought she was alone.

"Harry." She gently pulled his hands away from his face as she heard Ros informing the rest of the team of the investigation and their roles in it. He looked at the desk, remembering the way she had reacted when Danny had died. "Look at me."

"Ruth."

She held his hands in hers. Gently she began drawing invisible circles on his hand. Her eyes fixed on his wedding ring.

"A lot has happened since then. Since Danny. A lot has happened since you were in Ireland."

"I know."

"And I know that there are a lot of things you aren't able to tell me. Both because I'm your wife and because of my job but Harry, please."

"It was December 1977, Henry wanted me and Juliet to go to County Down. Connie was to analyse information when we got back. There was no email in those days." He frowned, realising he had made himself feel old. Ruth would have been in primary school when he was a field officer. The thought made him feel sick. Ruth touched his face, bringing him back to the present. "The group had links with extremists in other parts of the world. Arabia, Iraq and Iran were all mentioned. We thought that was where the weapons were coming from..." He closed his eyes again as he began his story. He just hoped it didn't make Ruth think any less of him. Ruth just hoped he would trust her.

###############

A/N Anyone reading this? There is a Christmas story in here but it seems the bad guys don't take holidays so neither do the spooks. Hopefully get more of the home life of the team in this story too x Please review.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer not mine**

**Visiting Time.**

Malcolm walked through the hospital corridors as he headed toward the Care of the Elderly ward that Henry had been transferred to once he had left the A&E department. He hated to think of the Father Christmas look a like being stuck in a ward full of old people. Despite his advancing years Henry Parks was one of the most spritely and intelligent men Malcolm had ever met.

"I'm here to see Mr Parks? Henry?" Malcolm asked the young nurse as he walked onto the ward.

"Oh, bed 4. Are you family?"

"He's my nephew." Henry smiled as he walked towards them. One arm rested heavily in a sling while the bruising around his eye was angry and his cheek was a shade of purple that human skin shouldn't be. Malcolm regarded him for a second before nodding to the nurse.

"Uncle Henry."

"Come on, lad. Buy your old uncle a decent coffee in the canteen. No offence Nurse but I've tasted better water in the Tyne, lass."

"Go on then. Consultant rounds in an hour." The nurse shook her head and smiled as she watched both men walk away. She had a feeling that Henry was quite a character.

###############

Ros walked towards the derelict bus shelter in Wandsworth knowing her contact would be huddled behind the broken glass and graffiti covered metal. Lucas fell into step beside her but remained quiet. He knew Ros would be the only one to get any answers out of Khalid. The boy was the last person anyone would think of as an MI 5 informant but he had given them some good intel in the past.

"Alright Blondie." He smiled as Ros narrowed her eyes at him. Lucas suppressed a smirk.

"That limp looks nasty." Ros kept her voice low.

"I ain't got a limp." Khalid protested.

"Yet." Ros saw his eyes widen as he understood her meaning. Lucas fought the urge to laugh. The rain battered the toughened plastic on the roof as Ros leant towards him. Lucas leant against the opposite wall, uneasy at the noise the rain made against he plastic. He hoped Ros was quick to get the information she needed as there was no way he was going to be able to tolerate the oppressive nad claustrophobic patter of the rain against the bus shelter. Equally there was no way he was leaving Ros with the man in front of them. The police had arrested Khalid more times than he had hot dinners, all for knife crimes as he recalled. There was no way he was leaving his wife with a man that carried blades routinely, even if the memories the rain brought almost killed him.

"Come on." He glared at Khalid as the younger man narrowed his eyes. "Things to do, people to see."

"What do you know about a man called Ahmed."

"Iraqi terrorist? That one? Used to knock around with a skinny girl."

"Yeah." Ros narrowed her eyes.

"Dead. Shot a few years ago. Thought you would know that."

"Ok." Ros nodded, her blonde hair slowly getting plastered to her head by the rain.

"But."

"But what?" Lucas stood to his full height, effectively dwarfing the younger man.

"He's dead alright. I mean, no messing he's dead. But there are people that share his beliefs, yeah?"

"Go on." Ros knew she was getting somewhere.

"He was shot. He's dead."

"Then give me a name for this man." Ros pulled out a picture of the man the police had arrested for attacking Henry. She knew the man couldn't have been the man that had doused Fiona in petrol years earlier. She silently thanked Harry for not sending Adam with her. She knew that despite being married to Carrie now there was no way he was going to be rational about the case.

"That man." Khalid's eyes widened in shock. "Is not the man you are talking about. Shit, he's dangerous."

"Says the man who carries a knife for kicks." Ros glared.

"I paid for that."

"Don't care. Who is this? Names, I need correct names or the police may just have to take a little look around that flat of yours." Ros smiled sweetly as Khalid visibly blanched in front of her.

"I dunno why I bother with you."

"My good looks and charm." Ros deadpanned. "Name."

"Zaid Sharief."

"Who is he?" Lucas was desperately trying to keep calm. He had a feeling Ros was beginning to notice his discomfort.

"He took over from Ahmed after, well you know."

"After he was shot for taking hostages and trying to kill people." Ros glared at him.

"Yeah."

"Why now?"

"Same as it always is with him."

"Iraq is not the main focus for the British armed forces now." Lucas frowned.

"Nah." Khalid agreed. "He's only interested in money. Last I heard of him I was in the cell next door. He was on about some Irish bloke and how he had been set up. Said that the man was too old now. Had lost his touch. I asked how old is old and he was going on about how men in their 50s should give up the ghost. Move aside for the new generation."

"Good boy." Ros pressed a few notes into his palm. "I'll be in touch." She turned on her heel and walked away as Lucas followed her.

##################

"Ruth." Harry got to his feet as Ruth regarded him silently. He had known that she would be the one to sit and think about everything he said. He knew what he had told her had not been easy for her to hear. He waited as she looked at their hands, still joined since she had pulled his away from his face. "Ruth?"

"How old were you?"

"Twenty four." Harry almost whispered.

"Three years younger than Tariq is now." Ruth kept her eyes on Harry's wedding ring. Harry nodded.

"Yes. We would never expect him to be in the position you were then. If you hadn't acted. If you hadn't done." Ruth's eyes filled with tears as Harry watched her. He knew if he moved now there was a chance she would run. "People would have died."

"We ask the same of Tariq every day."

"No." Ruth shook her head. "He has Calum and Malcolm to back him up. Beth looks out for him and you know Dimitri and I do too. There was no one to check on you. You and Juliet were left to get on with it. She would have been killed."

"Ruth." Harry watched as her eyes found something very interesting on his shirt to stare at. "Ruth, please."

"Is that when?"

"Juliet and I? Yes, well. It was the start of it I suppose." He paused. "Jane had told me she didn't care if I lived or died. I took her to her word."

"God." Ruth closed her eyes."

"These people knew we weren't part of their world. They knew we were something to do with 5. I'll never forget the way she screamed. Despite what she became Juliet wasn't always the hardened bitch she is now." He touched Ruth's chin so she had to look at her.

"I'm glad you told me." Ruth sighed. "Really I am."

"I'm sorry." Harry held her gaze. "You have to believe me. I am so sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry about." Ruth watched as he looked into her eyes. She was certain she had never seen him looking so unsure of himself. It was a bit disconcerting.

"I."

"What is important now is making sure we stop these people. I was here when Fiona and Danny were taken. You know that." Ruth continued. "They're both gone now but we now what lengths these people can go to. God, Harry." She closed her eyes as he pulled her into his arms, grateful that the office blinds were still closed.

"My past has come back to haunt us again. It's a miracle you don't hate me."

"Harry." Ruth wrapped her arms around him. "I can't hate you. Believe me, over the years I've tried. " Harry held her a bit tighter. "You've been in the service over thirty years, makes sense some of the terrorists have been around just as long."

"Thank you Ruth." Harry smiled slightly. "For reminding me what a dinosaur I am."

"Yeah." Ruth buried her face in his chest, her words mumbled against his neck. "My dinosaur."

#################################

Beth walked along Oxford Street, aware she was being followed. Dimitri was waiting in the car with Zaf as she turend to see the dark haired man a few feet behind her. Every cell in her body itched for her to get away. There was no way she could run through the crowds milling through the streets, all laden down with Christmas shopping but there was no way she could sit there and just accept her fate. Gingerly she reached into her pocket and pulled out her iphone.

"Dim? I'm being followed."

########################

A/N Please review x


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer I do not own Spooks.**

**Explanation**

"Dim? I think I'm being followed." Beth worked her way through the commuters and shoppers milling around a festive Oxford Street. The Christmas lights twinkled despite the fact it was only mid afternoon. Beth daren't look behind her, she knew the moment she gave away the fact she was being followed she was lost.

"Any idea who?" Zaf asked as he started the car engine.

"No." Beth replied as she ducked into the large toy shop doorway. A woman with a young girl huffed as they had to step around her. Beth couldn't bring herself to care.

"We're on our way." Dimitri tried to keep calm. It was less than a year since Beth had undergone a massive brain operation and he couldn't help but worry. Zaf narrowed his eyes and spoke calmly, knowing Tariq could hear everything that was being said.

"Tar, can you see Beth? Any idea who the goon is that is following her?"

"On it." Tariq stated calmly. The monitor in front of him dissolved to show a million views of Oxford Street. Beth was in Hadley's doorway watching a figure in the glass. "I can see Beth. Apparently she is window shopping for Teddy Bears."

"Tariq." Dimitris hissed.

"Sorry." Tariq moved the cameras, aware that the security guards in the shops would all be thinking their security cameras had gone wrong. The police would be thinking the same thing, he didn't care. "I see him. IC1 male, black hair, close cut." He focused on the man. "Approximately late 40's, tattoo on his neck, can't see what it says. Heavy rain coat, no hood."

"Thanks." Beth rested her head against the wall.

"I'll put him through Facial Recon." Ruth stated as she watched over Tariq's shoulder. "Be careful, Beth."

"Aren't I always." Beth smirked as she stuck out a foot and tripped the man that was trying to chase her down. Seconds later a knee was in his back as onlookers either tried to get out of the way or looked on in horror. "It's ok, an ambulance is on the way." She lied with ease. "I'm a nurse. It's fine. He just had a fit, it's ok just give us some space." She lied as the man growled beneath her. Once the general public had left them to it she leant forward, her knee pressing harder into the man's back.

"Listen to me. I don't know who you are but I want to know why you are following me." She glared at him as he laughed.

"I know who you are." He huffed as she narrowed her eyes. A distinct Irish accent hitting her ears. It would have been almost lyrical if he hadn't tried to follow her.

"In that case, you know what I do." She hauled him to his feet and bundled him towards Zaf and Dimitri as they walked towards her.

"Making friends?" Zaf smiled. Beth rolled her eyes and pushed the larger man towards him and Dimitri.

"He knows who I am."

#################################

Henry sat opposite Malcolm in the hospital canteen. He knew that the younger man wasn't just there to check on his welfare. Patients and nursing staff all vied for tables and chairs as they went about their business. Malcolm sipped his coffee as Henry leant back in his chair.

"Malcolm, what is it?"

"It appears you were attacked by someone who knew who you are."

"Aye lad, it felt personal." The octogenarian shook his head. "How are everyone? Harry adn Ruth still blushing at each other like a pair of lovestruck teenagers."

"Yes." Malcolm nodded. "They have a daughter now, Gracie Jo."

"Good name."

"Henry, did you see who attacked you?"

"Aye." Henry nodded. "Well, not properly like, I think my spook sense is going by the wayside as I get older. God, man I have never felt so old."

"Who were they?" Malcolm watched as Henry closed his eyes.

"What do you know of an op in Northern Ireland in 1977 or maybe 78? My mind is going boy."

"I highly doubt that." Malcolm raised an eyebrow at the older man. Henry Parks may have been 83 years old but he was still every bit the spook he had been when he had been running the old Anti Terrorist Section. He knew there was very little chance Henry didn't remember everything that had happened thirty five years ago.

"Look, there was an op. I sent Juliet and Harry out to County Down to find out what was going on with a small splinter group that was being a general pain in the behind. Seems they had links to the guys out in Iraq and were able to get some fairly high quality weaponary from them. The intel Harry and Jules got for us."

"Jules?"

"Juliet." Henry laughed. "She was quite a girl."

"I imagine she was." Malcolm kept a straight face.

"Aye, a lass and a half. Anyway the pair of them got enough intel to stop any more weapons getting to them. The ringleaders were rounded up after the op was blown. Half of them went to the Maze. You have to know these weren't your average IRA men and women. No way, even they wouldn't have these headcases involved. Even the loyalists didn't want anything to do with them. Guns for hire and happy to blame anything and everything on any other group that could take the blame."

"A bit strange for such a group to have a link with Iraq."

"It was only a rumour. But by the look on your face I think the rumour had some foundation to it." Henry lifted his mug to his lip and winced as the hot liquid hit the wound on his lip.

"And you sent Juliet and Harry in there, without back up."

"There wasn't email and fancy comms devices you have these days. If you were in the service you had to be prepared for all eventualities."

"Indeed." Malcolm got to his feet. "One of which, I'd assume was having the belief that your colleagues had your back, so to speak. Unless of course it was a Black Op. But if so, there would be no paper trail and even after all these years there seems to be a fairly decent record of it - especially the injuries received by two of your senior field officers."

"Damn it, man!" Henry raised his voice as Malcolm remained calm. "People were going to die."

"Calm down."

"People were going to die." Henry glared at him. "Juliet and Harry knew the risks. Both are alive aren't they?"

"Yes." Henry nodded as Malcolm spoke. "And maybe that's why Harry spends half his life worrying about his team."

"Aye, well perhaps he is a better Section Head that I ever was." Henry glowered as Malcolm nodded.

"Indeed, I think he is." Malcolm got up and left the canteen knowing he had only got the smallest amount of information, he just hoped it was enough.

##################

"So." Erin walked alongside Adam as he dug in his pocket for car keys. "What are you doing for Christmas?"

"Dunno." Adam shrugged. "Carrie's mum might come down with her younger sister. My mum will be there. You?"

"Me, Mum and Rosie." Erin smiled. "Calum always pops in to see his niece and I usually take Rosie to see a panto. I think I enjoy it more than her."

"Fiona used to take Wes." Adam smiled at the memory of a six year old Wes announcing that Aladdin was the best panto ever. Shaking his head, he wondered how much of the festive season the staff of Section D would see this year.

"You think Harry will relent on the tree?"

"You know what happened with the last one!" Adam laughed as he unlocked the car. Erin rolled her eyes, only Beth Bailey could buy a Christmas tree that was secretly rigged with explosives. She got in the car's passenger seat and tried to think of ways to get Ruth to talk Harry round.

########################################

Harry walked back on to the Grid, fighting the urge to throw something heavy towards the window. He knew the HOme Secretary was never going to be reasonable, especially after the amount of overtime the DG had sanctioned for the Olympic and Paralympic Games. Ruth looked up and caught his eye as he nodded. Smiling slighlty she went back to her work. If the men that had ruined one Christmas so long ago were now working with the people responsible for the murder of Danny Hunter she had no idea how they were going to stop them. Frowning she tapped a few keys on the computer, oblivious to Lucas placing a coffee on her desk.

"Ruth?"

"No, no way." She mumbled before tapping a few keys. "Lucas? Remind me. What was the name of the man Khalid told Ros the police had arrested?"

"The man pretending to be Ahmed?"

"Yeah." Ruth's eyes never left the screen. "Him."

"Zaid Sharief." Ros walked towards Ruth. "You've found him."

"Yes." Ruth turned the screen to show the two field officers. "He didn't just take over from Ahmed after what happened. He's his brother."

"So?" Alec looked up from his computer as Harry walked back onto the Grid.

"So, Mr White. This just got personal."

##############################

A/N Please review. More soon. (Sorry for delay, I've been in bed with a migraine for the last couple of days.)


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer. It is not mine :(**

**It's Not You.**

Harry stared at the computer screen as he tried to get his thoughts under control. Towers was still being as unhelpful as ever and continued to insist there was every chance that everything that went wrong was the fault of Section D. Harry couldn't help but wish for a Cabinet reshuffle. He frowned slightly as he heard the door to his office open.

"Harry." Ruth walked in and closed the door behind her. He looked up immediately, recognising the tone of her voice.

"What is it?"

"Beth and the others have arrested a man that was following her." Ruth twisted her wedding ring around her finger as Harry listened.

"Does this man have a name?"

"No." Ruth paused. "Well, yes, obviously but he is refusing to tell them. I had his photo from the CCTV and went through the Facial Recognition Programme but no luck."

"Well, I am sure Ros will have him telling us everything when he gets in. I'll have her and Zaf interview him."

"He was following Beth."

"Yes." Harry paused. "But if I am right."

"I was thinking about that." Ruth paused before taking a deep breath. "What if you aren't? I mean I know you and Juliet were captured twice during the times you were in Ireland and I know Ireland was a very different place then."

"It was." Harry agreed. "The violence is well documented."

"But if they still wanted to they could have attacked you or Juliet at any time. Instead they attacked Henry."

"Ruth."

"I know, he's old and older people are seen as being more vulnerable. But maybe the attack on him was a message to us and revenge. He was the Section Head in those days. He was the one that sent you both there, that signed off reports. Basically he did what you do now."

"I know." Harry crossed the office towards her. "Ruth, what have you found?"

###################################

Malcolm walked back onto the Grid and made his way towards his desk. He was relieved that the majority of field officers were out. Only Calum, Tariq and Ruth seemed to be around. Harry could be seen pacing his office with one ear glued to his phone. Sighing heavily Malcolm could see his old friend was getting more and more angry as the phone call continued.

"Malcolm?" Tariq looked up as Malcolm shrugged off his jacket.

"Yes?"

"Henry ok?"

"Oh yes, I believe Mr Parks will be ok. His daughter is visiting him later." Malcolm turned his computer on as Tariq stared at him. He hadn't known the older technical officer very long but he had never heard Malcolm talk in such a tone of voice. It was clear he was angry at the former spook but he had no idea why. Calum pushed his chair away from his desk and coughed slightly.

"Coffee?" Calum asked as Tariq and Ruth both nodded. He had a feeling it was going to be a very long night. Seconds later the phone on Ruth's desk began to ring. Sighing heavily Malcolm watched as she picked up the receiver. Swearing under her breath she spoke quietly before ending the call and standing up.

"Where are you going?" Calum walked back onto the Grid balancing four steaming mugs in his hands. "I just made this."

"Someone I have to see." Ruth answered as she headed towards the Pods. "I wont be long."

"What about?"

"Oh give my drink to Harry. Get in his good books for once." She snapped before disappearing through the Pod doors. Calum stared at her open mouthed before turning to the others. "Someone has upset Mummy Bear." He shook his head before returning to his desk.

####################################

Lucas parked the car a few feet away from the main entrance to Scotland Yard. The rain had abated but he knew that it was only a matter of time before the clouds exploded once more. Ros tucked a strand of hair behind her ear before turning to Lucas.

"Ahmed was killed by an SAS officer. I asked Ruth to pull the records of the day Danny died. I need to know who was with Adam when they stormed the building."

"Doesn't Adam remember?"

"No." Ros sighed. "He barely focused on anything other than Fiona. The woman was in shock."

"I can see his point." Lucas remembered a million times when he thought Ros was not going to come home, when he had believed she would be the next officer to make the ultimate sacrifice. He knew the terror Adam must have felt when he had found out his best friend and his wife were being held hostage.

"What I want to know is how this relates back to the 1970s? What the Hell does a terrorist group from then have to do with one from the early 2000s? What links Harry into all this?"

"Are you sure it is Harry?" Lucas knew he was playing Devil's advocate. They had all been so certain it related back to the case Harry had told them about. "I mean it could be Juliet. Or Henry." Ros' eyes darkened at the mention of Juliet. She hadn't seen the woman since the day she had kidnapped Lucas and tried to kill her in the abandoned church. Over two years had passed and she was certain she couldn't care less if the woman lived or died.

"Get Alec to talk to her." Ros turned to look out of the window. "At the moment I want to see what our mystery man has to say for himself." She left the car as Lucas followed her. It was going to be a long night.

######################

Ruth half jogged down to the reception, not knowing what she would find when she got there. The phone call from Stan had been brief but she knew there was no way the security guard would ask her to come away from the Grid if it wasn't important. Stepping past other officers as she went Ruth half stumbled past the head of Section K. For a moment she knew why Erin and Calum were so desperate to leave and join D.

"Excuse me." Ruth tried her best to get down the stairs, hoping that no one had told Harry where she was headed. She already had a feeling that Malcolm would be watching her on the security cameras.

"Mrs Pearce." Stan waved a hand towards her as she made her way to the reception of Thames House. The main doors were slightly ajar.

"What is it?" She felt the dread build in the pit of her stomach. "Stan?"

"This came for you. I wasn't sure whether to send it to the Grid or just ask for you."

"What is it?" Ruth took the small parcel from Stan. Memories of a similar parcel filled her mind. The scar on her stomach still burned from the knife wound she had sustained not long after marrying Harry. Her mind began working overtime as she read the address on the parcel. "Who left it?"

"Young woman. Didn't sign in and didn't give her name."

"What did she look like?" Ruth glared at the black in that made her name. _Ruth Pearce, Analyst. Fiona Carter. Section D._ The handwriting was familiar but she just couldn't place it.

"Bit taller than you. Olive skin, curly hair. Smart girl."

"The security cameras were on? She will be on the CCTV? Stan?"

"Should be, Flower." He frowned. "You worried?"

"No." Ruth lied. "A little. What did she say? When she left this? Did she know Fiona has died?"

"I assume not. I didn't have the chance to tell her. She just said that this would explain everything and that you would know what it meant."

"Thanks Stan." Ruth looked at the brown paper. "Can you run this through the xray scanner?"

"Of course." He frowned as he took the shoebox size package from her. "What is going on?"

"That's what we're still trying to work out." Ruth sighed as he walked over to the machine. She had no idea why anyone would be sending parcels to her or Fiona. She was just relieved that Adam and Erin were still out on inquiries. She hoped his asset kept him long enough that she could work out what was going on. At the moment it seemed that Harry and Adam were going to have a Christmas to remember for all the wrong reasons.

#######################

A/N More soon x


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer not mine**

**Night Terrors**

Ruth opened her eyes to find herself alone in bed. Sighing heavily she glanced at the clock on the bedside table. _Too early._ She knew Nick was sleeping soundly in the next room which just meant Harry must have gotten up to see to the baby. Smiling slightly she tried to keep her thoughts away from the man in the cells below Thames House or the fact that they still had no real idea what was going on. Shaking her head she slipped out of bed and grabbed her robe before heading downstairs.

##############

"I don't get it." Zaf stated as he sat beside Zoe on the sofa. "Harry has been in the service longer than any of us."

"Well, he's bound to have made a few enemies. Look at all that business with Yalta and Sugarhorse." Zoe sipped her coffee as Zaf nodded.

"Yeah, but." He looked off at the abandoned mug on the coffee table, glad that Emma and Danny were in bed. "There's something else. It almost feels like he wants to keep us all at arms length. That's all. Even Ruth doesn't seem to know what's going on. Not really. And now we've got that man in the cells, who obviously knew who Beth is."

"Harry knows what he's doing." Zoe sighed as she rested her head on Zaf's shoulder.

"I hope so." Zaf yawned. "I really hope so."

###############

Ruth padded along the landing, hoping that Nick would stay asleep. She didn't want him awake on a school night. Quietly she headed towards the living room, aware that the lamp was on. Resting her head against the wooden door frame she could see Scarlett sat at Harry's feet. For a moment she was tempted to walk in but then she realised Harry was talking to Gracie. Smiling to herself she couldn't help but listen to her husband telling their little girl the story of his life.

"Shh, you really were hungry weren't you?" He half whispered. "Now, look you are going to have to be a good girl for Mum over the next few weeks. I might have to go away for a while."

Ruth closed her eyes as she realised Harry was being serious. She knew he hadn't told her everything about his time in Ireland but she knew it was affecting them now and she was beginning to tire of it. _Secrets._ She reminded herself. We can't function without them.

"Now I know I'm older than Mum but that really didn't matter when we got together. I warn you now some people may think I'm your grandpa when we're out. Sorry about that, I just wish your Mum and I had got together ten years earlier than we did."

"If wishes were horses." Harry looked up to see Ruth stood in the doorway.

"How long have you been there?"

"Long enough." Ruth sighed. She couldn't help but smile as she saw her daughter asleep in Harry's arms. Scarlet padded her way back to her basket as Harry turned to face Ruth.

"She needed a feed."

"Ok."

"Ruth."

"I should get used to doing all the feeds now. If I am going to be a single mum."

"Ruth." Harry's heart sank as he met her eyes. She looked away for a moment. "I."

"You just said you were leaving. That she should be a god girl while you are gone." She frowned as her mind began to work overtime. "No, Harry. You can't."

"I am not leaving you." He stepped towards her.

"You are going to Belfast. That's it isn't it? Harry how can you possibly hope to achieve anything by going there after all these years. Padraig is hardly going to welcome you with open arms in the Northern Ireland office."

"I have to put a stop to this. Henry is in hospital. Beth has been followed."

"A stop to what?" Ruth stepped closer to him, anger flaring as she realised he was being serious. "We still don't know what the connection is. We still have no idea what these people are planning or how they are connected." She paused. "But you know, don't you? Oh God Harry."

"I."

"No Harry." Ruth took Gracie from him, "You said it yourself we are made of secrets but this is too much. You are walking into a death trap."

"It's what we do."

"No." Ruth blinked back the tears. "It's what we do when we have to, you don't have to. Not now. You wont even tell me about the operation. I know you told me what happened to Juliet and you but Harry, I'm the chief analyst. How the Hell can I analyse anything when I am not told the full facts?" Harry closed his eyes. "And if you say this is to protect us then I swear to God."

"The man that was following Beth." Harry started.

"What?"

"His name is Patrick O'Shaunessey. He's the nephew of the man that gave me this." Harry rolled up his sleeve to show the scar that ran from this left elbow to his wrist. "I just want to see what the man has to say for himself."

"Be careful." Ruth closed her eyes for a moment, unable to stay angry at Harry for very long. "I can't lose you. We can't lose you." Harry smiled slightly, sensing he was forgiven before pulling her into his arms.

"I know. I'm not going anywhere." He silently prayed he didn't have to.

###################

A/N More soon x please review


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer not mine**

**The Promise**

Harry closed his eyes as he realised he was going to have to tell Ruth everything. He knew from the look in her eyes their future depended on it. Sighing heavily he slumped back in the armchair next to the fire.

"Ruth."

"I mean it Harry."

"I know." He paused. "I know." Ruth placed Gracie in her pushchair as the baby slept on. Once she was settled he turned to face her.

"Harry. Why was Patrick O'Shaunessey following Beth? What does she have to do with anything?"

"Nothing. None of this is to do with Beth." Harry assured her. "Or Ros, Zoe, or any of the others. Or you." He held her gaze as he spoke. "And you are right. I haven't told you all of it. The sad, sorry affair is something I am not proud of."

"You told me that. But from what I can see you did nothing that Lucas or Adam or any of the others would not have done. It was Ireland, in the 1970s. Next door neighbours were wary of each other, never mind any outsiders. The British Army were not exactly welcome by alot of people. I can only imagine what they would do to an undercover MI5 officer."

"Ruth, I only wish you weren't able to imagine."

"Talk to me. If I am to analyse anything I have to know what I am looking for. Beth has been followed. A man in the cells attacked Henry and claims he is the man that killed Danny. Towers thinks all this dates back to 77."

"Juliet and I were taken hostage by a man calling himself O Shaughnessy." Harry began as he looked away. The baby slept on peacefully but he knew neither him nor Ruth would be getting any sleep for the rest of the night.

"Why?"

"Because we uncovered a plot to get arms from Iraq to Ireland. And he found out about it. Jesus, Ruth I have never heard a woman scream the way Juliet did then. She was only a girl, not much older than Tariq is now. I never asked her what happened and I never read her report. I know Henry did, but nothing was ever mentioned. All I knew was from then on we were paired together. Apparently we had a knack of watching each others backs."

"I bet." Ruth looked away. "Harry, we have O'Shaunessey in London. In a cell. What the Hell are you planning to go to Ireland for? Why the Hell were you saying goodbye to our daughter?"

"I have to stop this. If Patrick is on the mainland and this Ahmed is working with him it is only a matter of time before they come after anyone associated with Operation Fracture. And that means you and in turn the kids and I can't have that."

"Harry, who is Patrick's uncle?"

"Ruth."

"Who?"

"Liam. Liam O'Shaunessey."

"Oh my God." Ruth closed her eyes as she let the information sink in. She felt sick to her stomach as she processed everythign Harry was now telling her. It seemed surreal that a man from Harry's past was threatening the team now.

###########################

"Malcolm." Ruth stated as she almost ran through the Pods the following morning. "Do you know anything about Liam O'Shaunessey?"

"i."

"Who?" Ros was at her side in seconds. "Where's Harry?"

"He's not been here?"

"No." Ros narrowed her eyes.

"Bloody Hell." Ruth shook her head angrily. "He promised me. He promised."

"Ruth, anytime in the next twenty seconds you want to start making sense is fine with me." Ros watched as Adam smirked.

"Harry has gone after Liam O'Shaunessey alone?" Malcolm shook his head as Ruth nodded her head once. Every cell in her body radiated anger and fear. "Surely, he wouldn't be so foolhardy."

"Oh come on Malcolm, this is Harry we're talking about." Adam smiled.

"Exactly." Ruth huffed.

"In 1977 O Shaughnessy broke off from the regular extremist outfits over there. Big fall out with one of the bigwigs." Malcolm started. "He went freelance. Which made him one of the most dangerous men in the country. He also had a good business brain and managed to procure arms from an Iraqi arms dealer." Harry stated as he walked through the Pods. "No Ruth, I have not gone after him on my own. I have been to speak with Juliet. Everyone, Briefing Room. Now." He marched towards the room as the rest of the team began following. He turned to catch Ruth's eye and smiled slightly as she looked at him apologetically. He knew she was still angry with him but at least now she knew the truth they stood a chance of working through it.

#############################

Ros stood in the doorway of the Briefing Room watching the rest of the team settle. Harry took his place at the head of the table. Ruth was visibly still tense and she had a feeling something was about to happen but she had no idea what. Lucas caught Ros' gaze as she narrowed her eyes, Alec tugged his collar while the others all settled down.

"Now." Harry started. "You will now all know the names Patrick and Liam O Shaughnessy. I was lead to believe for the last thirty five years that Liam was dead. I now know that was not the case."

"What does he want?" Zoe asked. "I mean we have been chasing these people and we still don't know what they want."

"Me dead, I presume." Harry answered as a matter of fact. Ruth closed her eyes, knowing he was probably right. "He is a dangerous man, always has been. But sending his nephew to the mainland to attack Henry and to follow Beth seem a little strange."

"Unless." Dimitri turned towards the rest of the team.

"Go on, Mr Levandis."

Dimitri glanced at the desk for a moment as he felt the eyes of the more senior spooks on him. Beth nodded for him to continue.

"Unless, he knew exactly what would happen if he followed Beth. Harry, from what you say his uncle is dangerous and clever. What's to say that his nephew isn't simply after revenge? The attack on Henry could just be his way of reminding us of his uncle and the link to Harry."

"What about the man already arrested for his attack?" Zoe asked. "The Met have a man in the cells remember?"

"Yes well." Harry spoke. "Erin, you and Alec go to Scotland Yard. Interview him and see what the Hell he is playing at. His brother abducted two of my officers and murdered one of them."

"Harry, I'll go." Adam started.

"No." Harry raised a hand. "No, Adam you are not going anywhere near Scotland Yard. You and I are going to talk to Patrick. Find out how Uncle Liam is these days. Ruth, find out anything and everything you can about O'Shaunessey and his friends. The group that Zaid Sharief thinks he is now in control of should have been disbanded when we raided the Manor House. Calum?"

"I'll see what I can find out."

"Good." Harry got to his feet, effectively ending the briefing. Zaf and Ros glanced at each other, knowing that there was still more to the operation than they were being told. Lucas got to his feet at the same time as Tariq and ushered him out of the room. Ruth remained seated, staring at the notes she had made while the others had been talking. Harry crossed the room to her, glad that Lucas had closed the door on the way out.

"I promised you." He touched her hand as she closed her eyes.

"I know."

"I was with Juliet."

"Why doesn't that make me feel any better?" Ruth opened her eyes and faced him. "Harry, I am sorry I doubted you. But when you weren't there when I woke up."

"It doesn't matter. I didn't want to wake you and the kids." He saw her smiled briefly. They had done it, they were together with a family of their own. He could still hardly believe it himself. "But the hospital called me when Juliet arrived. Apparently she has never got around to having her emergency contacts changed. Alec wasn't even on the list."

"Things between them?"

"I have no idea. I didn't ask. " Harry inwardly shuddered at the thought of his ex flame with another man. Even Alec. "But she was followed from the clinic yesterday. She still has physio on a Monday. Then when Alec was out last night she was beaten up."

"Oh my God. Does Alec know?"

"No, not yet. I'll speak to him in a moment." Harry looked away. "She's battered and bruised. But she wasn't knocked out and she knows who did it."

"Well, that's good."

"Yes." Harry agreed. "In one way it is. But if she is right, then Beth got off lightly."

###################

Ros stalked towards her workstation as the others prepared to leave. She knew the operation which had resulted in Danny's death had happened before her time in Section D and Operation Fracture had happened when she was just a child but she couldn't shake the feeling that there was something more. Lucas touched her hand as Harry called Alec into his office. There was something wrong, she could feel it in her bones.

"Ros?"

"This came." She handed him the letter in her hand.

"A date for Harrison's trial." Lucas read the official letter. "Ros."

"How can I testify? When I don't really remember?" Ros lowered her voice as Lucas handed her the letter back.

"You can do this." He watched as she nodded once. "You aren't on your own. Ruth will have had a letter too and I bet mine is in that pile on my desk. Even if it isn't, you aren't alone with this."

"I know." Ros kept her voice low while Lucas touched her hand. Around them the sounds of everyone else getting ready for an active op began to fill the Grid. Adam and Zaf sat in the corner looking at paperwork while Zoe and Erin talked with Beth and Tariq. Seconds later Alec marched out of the Grid as Harry stood in the doorway of his office. Ros turned to face Harry.

"Ros. With me." Harry barked before stepping past her towards the Pods. Lucas shook his head; for a moment he felt sorry for anyone who crossed Harry and Ros.

########################

A/N More soon x


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer not mine**

**History.**

Erin glared at the police officer in front of her as she waited for him to check her credentials. She was glad Alec had disappeared but still wanted to know exactly what Zaid Sharieff thought he was playing at. Danny Hunter had been well liked from what Zaf and the others had told her. She knew the young officer's death still upset Ruth and Zoe but she knew she had to keep a cool head when she faced the man in the cells.

"Dimitri." She paused as the young officer walked away. "This man."

"Is just another suspect." Dimitri shoved his hands in his pockets while they waited.

"Is lying. The man that shot Danny Hunter is dead. He was shot by an SAS officer during the rescue of Fiona Carter. There is no way he can't know that we know that."

"So? He's lying. Most people lie to us."

"But why?" Erin turned as the young officer arrived to take them to the interview room.

"That's what we want to find out."

###############

Ros marched along side Harry as they walked towards the Interview Room. She nodded to Stan as they walked passed him. Harry knew Ros was keeping something from them; everything about her radiated suppressed anger.

"Ros?"

"How do you want to play this?"

"I am just going to ask him where Uncle Liam is these days." Harry smiled slightly. Ros raised her eyebrows, she knew Harry well enough to know there was no way he was going to merely ask Patrick where his uncle was. "Ros? What is it?"

"What?"

"Are you well?" There was genuine concern in Harry's voice.

"I'm fine, Harry. I am always fine." She rested her hand on the door handle and pushed the door open. There was no way he was going to be able to find out what Ros was hiding. Instead he schooled his game face into place and marched into the room.

#######################

"Liam O'Shaunessey." Ruth turned to face Malcolm. He nodded once before looking away from his computer screen. "What do you know about him?"

"Ruth?"

"You didn't work here when Harry and Juliet were field officers." Ruth explained. Malcolm nodded.

"I know."

"But you seemed to know who I was talking about when I thought Harry had gone after him." Ruth waited as Malcolm tapped a few keys on the computer. "You knew him."

"I." Malcolm paused. "Yes, well not personally. As you say, I wasn't here in those days. I only know him by reputation. When Danny and Fiona were taken Colin and I did a little digging. It seems that he helped that monster get into the UK."

"And?"

"And back in the late 1970s he was arrested numerous times for violence."

"Malcolm."

"He murdered a man in cold blood, Ruth. He murdered a police officer." Malcolm took a deep breath as he spoke. "He also tried to kill Harry."

"What?" Ruth felt her heart drop into her stomach.

"I thought you knew."

"No." Ruth's eyes filled with tears. "No, I didn't know that."

"Oh Ruth." Malcolm ignored the looks Tariq and Calum were shooting him. "Harry probably didn't want to frighten you."

"No, probably not." Ruth agreed before she turned back to her computer.

########################

Ros sat next to Harry as the silence filled the room. Neither her or Harry had spoken for a few minutes. The scar on Harry's arm now visible when he rolled his sleeve up. Patrick glared at them but remained quiet.

"Patrick." Harry's voice was low, steely calm while he leant forward slightly. "We know your uncle is alive."

Patrick smirked at Harry. Ros resisted the urge to lean across the desk and punch the man. Instead she narrowed her eyes, knowing the glare was enough to cause the man some considerable discomfort. The Ice Queen was back in full flow and she knew the man opposite her could see it. That was fine by her, as long as it got them the answers they needed.

"Stop the hard man routine." She glared. "It's getting boring. We all know your uncle is the brains behind all this."

"Yes." Harry smiled. "I remember you, truthfully I always got the impression you were not exactly the brains of the family."

"Fuck you."

"No chance." Ros narrowed her eyes. Harry had the feeling she was a second away from exploding. He knew the man across from them had no idea exactly who he was dealing with.

"My uncle should have killed you when 'e had the chance."

"May be." Harry agreed. "But he missed his chance and I for one would like to make sure he doesn't get the chance to relieve past glories."

"Christmas 1977." Patrick laughed. "Still in the memory then."

"One for the history books." Harry leant forward and held Patrick's gaze. "You were a boy then. You have no idea what your uncle actually did. Do you? For pity's sake man."

"My uncle is twice the man you are."

"He's put on weight then?" Ros deadpanned before standing and crossing the room to him.

"Talk to me." Harry stated. "I will ask you once. Where is he? Where is Liam O Shaughnessy and what is he planning?"

"I can't tell you what I don't know."

"You know." Ros glared. "You know exactly where dear old Uncle Liam is."

"No, I don't. But I do know this is going to be a Christmas to remember. How's that lovely wife of yours, Harry?" Ros grabbed Harry's hand before it could connect with Patrick's nose, the force of the punch causing her hand to jar back.

"I'd drop that line of thought if I were you." Ros kept her voice dangerously low. She had the look of a snake, the moment it realises it's caught the mouse it had been toying with. "You're in enough trouble as it is."

#############################

Adam ran a hand over his face, exhausted by the memories and the fear they caused. He couldn't forget the way Fiona had been shaking when he had finally met up with her again at the Manor House, or the guilt that suffused his bones over Danny's death. He knew his friend had sacrificed his life so that Wes grew up with a mum. In reality it had only given Wes another year with Fiona but Adam would forever be grateful.

"Mate?" Zaf watched as Adam turned to him and Beth. "You ok?"

"Yeah." Adam nodded. "Issy is teething." Beth pulled a face. Most of Section D were parents now but she just couldn't see herself in that position. For a moment she wondered if that was why Dimitri seemed to be pulling away from her. Zaf nodded sympathetically even though he didn't believe a word of it.

"What's the connection?" Beth walked along. Zaf shrugged his shoulders.

"Nutter from 1970s and nutters from 2012." She carried on. "How?"

"Only connection I can see is the uncle." Adam started. "He is the one that is behind all this. I would bet money that he paid Sharieff to beat up Henry and leave that note. I think he's just using the fact that his brother was involved in terrorist activity to throw us off. This is nothing to do with Danny and Fiona at all."

"You sure about that?" Zaf asked before unlocking his car.

"As I can be." Adam looked away. "Come on, this is a waste of time."

#########################

Juliet rested her head back against the plastic hospital pillow. Everything ached but she knew there was a very real chance she was being dragged back into the world of Section D. She shook her head, less than six years ago she had dragged Ros into a conspiracy to end the world as they knew it. Then she had almost killed the woman. That was after surviving the explosion that had broken her lower back. Sighing heavily she closed her eyes. Her memory still wasn't perfect but she knew she had tried to kill Ros more than once. She had no right to expect the woman to help her now.

"Jules." She opened her eyes as Alec stood in the doorway.

"What are yyou doing here?" The stammer she had worked hard to overcome made it self evident, much to her own disgust. She hated not being the same Juliet that stormed onto the Grid intimidating the likes of Adam Carter.

"Harry told me." Alec stepped in the room, able to see the bruising around her neck for the first time. "Bloody Hell. Why didn't you call?"

"Was a bit preoccupied trying to breathe." She hissed. Alec raised an eyebrow.

"Harry is down as your emergency contact."

"I am well aware of that."

"Why? You and him were over years ago."

"Because despite that he is the one person I can rely on." Juliet hissed. "He may be an insufferable pain in the rear at times but he has always been here."

"Wonder what his wife thinks of that." Alec laughed despite himself. "And where do you think I would be?"

"Ruth knows what happened with Harry and I. She may not like it but she knows neither of us repeats our mistakes. And as for you. What time do the pubs open?"

"This is not my fault. And I haven't drunk since I started back at 5."

"Alec." Juliet sighed. She really didn't have the energy to argue.

"What is this about?"

"An old op coming back to haunt us. Speak to Ruth and Ros. Tell them to look up everything to do with Liam O'Shaunessey and Operation Fracture. This." She pointed to her black eye. "Is a gentle reminder of what his uncle did. Crude but effective."

"We know." Alec knew she shouldn't know what was happening. Officially she was an ex spook, burnt out and retired on disability. In reality she was a former spook who had turned traitor. The only reason she had been kept out of prison was due to the loyalty among spooks that had meant despite everything she would be looked after. Even Ros pitied her more than feared her these days. It was a truth she was uncomfortable with but knew she couldn't escape.

"Alec."

"I think it's time you paid a visit to Section D." Alec held out his hand, knowing that sooner or later he would get to the bottom of what was really happening. He just wasn't sure he wanted to.

#########################

A/N More soon. Please review xx


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer not mine**

**Loose Ends.**

Erin glared straight ahead as Dimitri drove back towards Thames House. Scotland Yard had been a waste of time as far as she was concerned. There was very little the man had told them that they didn't already know. Khalid was Ahmed's brother and was convinced he was furthering his brother's cause by getting involved in the plot that had seen him killed. It seemed the man had spent the last few years plotting revenge. Sighing heavily she knew what it felt like to want revenge. She also knew exactly how Adam and Zoe had to be feeling.

"What now?" Dimitri asked as he turned the corner to lead them back to Thames House.

"Now I talk to Ruth. See if she can make any sense of what that idiot told us. Dim, do you buy it?"

"That he was involved to avenge his brother's death? Yeah. I can see that. I can't see how it links to O'Shaughnessey though."

"No." Erin sighed. "Neither do I."

"So? What? We have two attacks and two suspects? Both with grudges against Section D?"

"Could be." Erin glared out the window. "Could be."

#####################

Ruth placed the phone down gently, aware that she had to talk to Harry. The events of the last few days had left them little time to turn around, never mind talk to each other. The parcel had been sat on her desk for the last few hours, now that Stan was satisfied it wasn't going to blow up in their faces, literally.

"Ruth." Lucas frowned slightly as he watched her. "Is everything alright?"

"When Danny died you were in Russia." Ruth stated calmly.

"Yes." Lucas looked away. "He was here before I left. He was a good bloke. I always thought something would happen with him and Zoe."

"We all did." Ruth smiled. "But when you came back, you knew he had died."

"Yes, Harry told me. When he and Adam brought me back to Thames House." He knew Ruth was trying to work something out in his head but he had no idea what.

"So, it's reasonable to assume that someone could find out about Fiona's murder." She sighed. "I mean there are records and evidence. A death certificate. So why would anyone send a parcel to me and Fiona now?"

"What?" Lucas glanced towards the desk where Adam was talking to Malcolm and Calum. It seemed the blonde spook had no idea that his wife was still receiving mail. "Does Harry know?"

"No." Ruth bit her bottom lip.

"Harry doesn't know what?" Ros asked as she sat in Zaf's abandoned chair. "Ruth?"

"This came." She handed Ros the envelope full of photographs.

"Bloody Hell." Lucas shook his head as he looked over his wife's. "This."

"Goes back to the 1970s. That's Harry."

"With considerably more hair." Lucas nodded as Ruth rolled her eyes. "God, he looks like Graham."

"Yes." Ruth smiled slightly, "He does."

"You have to tell him. If someone has hold of these photos we have a mole in Section D." Ros stood up, aware that Harry was due back from Whitehall any second. "These are archive photos. Survellience photos. Ruth. Where did you get these? None of them are taken on what looks like MI5 film. It's like they were taken and filed by someone else."

"I know." Ruth looked on the verge of tears.

"That is Liam O'Shaunessey in a photograph with Juliet and Harry." Ros hissed.

"I know!" Ruth snapped back just as the Pod doors whooshed open to let Juliet and Alec back on to the Grid.

"Oh this just gets better." Ros hissed. Juliet hung back, aware that it had been years since she had walked through the Pods. Then she had been Director of National Security. Now she was just another disgraced spook who was lucky she wasn't in prison. All eyes fell on her as Alec jogged down the steps towards his desk.

"Miss anything?" He looked around the Grid. Zaf smirked as Calum and Malcolm looked on disbelief. Ruth left the Grid, unable to believe what was going on around her.

#########################

Harry walked through the ornate corridors of Whitehall barely able to control his temper. Towers fell into step at his side as they headed towards his office.

"Harry."

"How did this happen? How did you find out about operations from the 1970s?" Harry hissed. "The arrest of Liam O'Shaunessey is all that matters now yet you throw this up in my face."

"Harry. Someone once told me your track record should speak for itself." Towers paused.

"For once, Home Secretary speak plainly. You and I both know Ruth said that to you when you and the JIC chaired the Inquiry into my involvement with Albany and Lucas North being dragged through the coals. Now, in 1978 Juliet Shaw and I were on active service in Northern Ireland. Liam O'Shaunessey was a small time drug dealer with delusions of grandeur. What I want to know is why were we lied to? Why were we lead to believe he was dead when he clearly is alive and well?"

"That I can't answer." Towers huffed. "All I know is the man has access to sensitive information that may compromise the security of this nation."

"Oh spare me the political bollocks."

"Harry!"

"No Home Secretary." Harry paused. "In 1977 I was a young and rather niaeve field officer. I look at my junior officers and know they are nowhere near as unprepared as Juliet and I were. We were thrown to the lions for a reason and I want to know what that reason was. And more importantly I want to know if that is the reason Juliet was assaulted last night and Henry has broken bones. I also need to know if my family is likely to get a similar visit."

"I cannot answer any of those questions. Harry, you know as well as I do your past is somewhat colourful."

#########################

Catherine walked towards the light blue Ford Fiesta she had bought just a few weeks earlier and smiled. Charlie was at nursery and she only had her baby sister to fuss over for the rest of the day. There was even a chance she would be able to meet Calum for lunch. Smiling to herself she pushed the pram nearer to the car.

"Charlie will be exhausted when we collect him." She smiled as Grace held her gaze. "Then I'll drop you back home and ring that idiot brother of ours." She dug in her pocket for her car keys and froze. She knew something was very, very long. She had been the daughter of an MI5 officer for long enough to know when to trust her instincts. Stepping back she dug her mobile out of her pocket. Grace began to fret as she watched her big sister try not to panic.

"Dad, answer the phone." She huffed. "Please, Dad." She closed her eyes when his mobile went straight to answer phone. Cursing she pressed the speed dial for Calum. "Cal, it's me." She paused. "No I am not alright. Someone..." Calum swore and yelled her name as the line went dead. All eyes fell on the new boy as he yelled her name. Juliet swore while Ruth stepped towards him.

"Calum." The colour drained from Ruth's already ashen face. "What?"

"Get a trace of Catherine Pearce's phone now." Juliet snapped. "Calum. Is that your name?"

"Do as she says." Ros snapped while Adam looked from one woman to the other. "Malcolm, get CCTV. Find Catherine's car. She should be where? Ruth?"

"Taking Charlie to nursery. She has Grace with her."

"Find the CCTV for outside the nursery. Ruth, get hold of Harry. Zoe call Graham and get him here." Ros was back in Ice Queen mode as the rest of the Grid turned to their tasks. Ruth froze to the spot. She was totally numb. It was only when Adam rested his hands on her shoulders that she finally moved.

"Beth can get hold of Harry. You're coming with me."

"What?"

"We are going to find them. Come on." He ushered her out of the Grid, only pausing when he realised Calum was behind him. Smiling slightly he ushered them out of the Pods, knowing that whenever Juliet was involved difficult situations only ever got worse.

############################

A/N More soon x


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer not mine**

**A Mother's Instinct.**

"Adam." Ruth hugged her arms across her chest as he drove like a madman towards the nursery school where Catherine had dropped Charlie off less than half an hour earlier. Calum remained silent in the back of the car. "Why her?"

"Why Catherine? Or why Grace?"

"Harry." Calum stated calmly.

"What?" Ruth closed her eyes as Adam swung the car past a cyclist.

"Harry." Calum repeated. "Think about it. Henry was attacked. Juliet has been beaten up. Now, anyone who knows Harry knows the only way to get to him is through you and his kids. There is no way he would even bat an eyelid if he was taken. In fact he'd rather that than have any of you harmed."

"He's right." Adam hissed. Ruth spun round in her seat as the nursery came into sight. A woman was holding a crying baby while a pushchair lay in the road. Ruth had the car door open before Adam had even put his foot on the brakes.

"Ruth!" He yelled in frustration as she unclipped her belt and almost threw herself out of the car. Calum was behind her in seconds as it became clear Grace was letting her displeasure be known to anyone who was within earshot.

#######################

"Harry." Ros walked up to him as he stepped through the Pods.

"I got the message." He barked as Ros fell into step behind him.

"Graham, Terri and Nick are on the way in." Ros stated calmly. She knew what she would be like if either of her kids were in danger. Now it was a twelve week old baby and a young woman in the firing line. "What message? Beth said she couldn't get hold of you." Ros paused as Harry opened his office door.

"The message wasn't from Beth." Harry stated calmly. "Where's Ruth?"

"With Adam and Calum. There was no way they were staying here. Malcolm is tracing CCTV of the area around the nursery. We've found Catherine's car."

"Good." Harry ran a hand over his face. "What is she doing here?" He nodded to where Lucas was trying to deal with an irate looking Juliet. "Is history really repeating itself?"

"Alec brought her in."

"Shag."

"That's a little tamer than what I said. I know all about the code and I know she is involved in all this but I swear to God, Harry. If she gets in my way."

"She won't." Harry got to his feet.

"What message?" Ros repeated just as Zaf walked in the room. Harry sighed heavily before pulling out his mobile phone and placing it on the desk. He pressed a few keys before watching both his junior officers. The distinctly Irish voice of Liam Shaughnessy filled the room.

"Get Tariq to take that apart." Ros stated. Zaf nodded once before meeting Harry's gaze.

"What will you do?"

"Go to Ruth." Harry walked past the pair of them. "It's time this whole mess came to an end."

#################################

"Mrs Pearce." The younger woman walked towards her, still holding Gracie in her arms. The baby cried loudly as Ruth reached them. "I heard the bang, when I came out here Grace was in her pram. Thank God she was strapped in well. Catherine was. I mean. Charlie's mum."

Ruth took the baby from her and looked around. The baby settled almost immediately as Ruth kissed her hair. "Ssh. It's ok. It's ok."

"Catherine screamed. There was a bang, we kept the kids in but I came out when I saw the baby in the road."

"Thank you." Ruth looked at the young nursery worker. "Thank you. "

"Did you see anything else?" Adam asked.

"A car. A car came round the corner really fast. Hit her. I think she pushed the pram away from her, so the car wouldn't hit it."

"Sounds like Cath." Calum shook his head as he saw the blood on the floor. "Where is she?"

"The car stopped and a man dragged her in. The police were called but."

"But once the plates were recognised." Adam looked at Calum who nodded grimly.

"We'd be informed anyway. Ruth. Get Charlie."

"But."

"Come on Ruth. Get Charlie. We'll get the baby checked out at the hospital." Adam took charge as Ruth seemed to go further into shock. "Go. Now." He watched as the young girl from the nursery led Ruth to where Charlie was waiting.

##################

"It's from an unregistered Pay as You Go." Tariq glared at the phone on his desk. "The message wasn't encrypted."

"No." Malcolm sighed. "That monster wanted Harry to know what it was and who sent it."

"Why now?" Juliet rested against Beth's desk. Her crutches at her side. Alec was keeping a discreet eye on the former spook but knew there was more than a little bad blood between the current spooks and the former officer. The atmosphere was strained to say the least. Shaking his head his eyes followed Harry as the Section Head reached the Pods.

"Who knows?" Lucas answered. "Actually. What do you remember of Operation Fracture?"

"Nothing you'd want to know." Juliet sighed. "It was not a good time. Trust me, when an op went wrong in the 70s they went wrong on a spectacular scale. How Harry wasn't murdered there and then I'll never know."

"Where is Harry?" Dimitri asked as Erin turned to see him leave the Pods.

"He's wearing a tracker." Ros followed Harry, determined that whatever he was going to face he wouldn't be there alone.

#######################

"Cal!" Charlie ran towards Calum with his arms in the air. "Cal!"

"Hello." Calum picked him up and hugged him to him.

"Nanny Roof!"

"Hello you." Ruth touched his hair, relieved that both children seemed relatively unscathed by what was going on around them. She couldn't help the fear that gripped her when she thought who may have taken her step daughter, or whose blood was seeping into the tarmac outside the school. "Let's get you home."

"Where's Mummy?"

"We'll find her." Calum hugged the boy as he spoke. "We'll find her soon."

#######################

Harry closed his eyes as he stared out over the city. He knew his oldest daughter was in trouble. He had no idea what the fate of his other children were. He waited as the footsteps got nearer and nearer, he knew that when he turned around he'd be faced with the man that had waited thirty years to wreak his revenge.

"Harry." The voice made his blood run cold. "Thanks for coming."

"Where is my daughter?" Harry stared out over the city.

"Aye, the wee blonde? She's a pretty thing."

"I swear to God."

"You'll swear to no one." The strong irish accent assaulted his senses. "Now, I thought an intelligent man like yourself would have worked it out by now. First the old bugger Henry gets a taste of what he's owed. Then your fancy woman. Now this."

"Why now?"

"Now? Because I can."

"You."

"Turn around and your grandson grows up an orphan."

"You ba."

"Now, language like that will get you nowhere." Harry narrowed his eyes. "I suggest you listen to the recording I'm leaving you. I know that there's no way you are here on your own but I can deal with that woman when the need arises." Harry closed his eyes once more, aware that Ros would be more than capable of handling herself if the need arose.

"Where is Catherine?"

"The daughter you never even had when we first met? She's a pretty thing. So dainty. Must take after her mother."

"I swear."

"She can't half scream though."

"I am going to kill you." Harry promised. "I swear to God if anything has happened to that girl I will find you and there wont be enough to put in a coffin when I've finished with you."

"Promises, promises."

Ros watched the entire exchange from her vantage point in silence. She knew the man they were chasing was behind Harry. She also knew if she shot him where he stood there was no chance of getting Catherine back or finding out who was leaking information to him. She narrowed her eyes as she watched the man turn and walk away. Harry's shoulders sagged in relief and defeat before he turned and walked away from the edge of the roof. She knew in that moment it was far from over.

########################

A/N Next time Harry and Ruth. Catherine proves she is her father's daughter and can the rest of the team find the mole and can Gracie's first Christmas be memorable for all the right reasons? Please review xx


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer not mine. Sorry it has taken me so long to update. Hope you are all still reading this**

**.Father's and Daughters.**

Grace slept peacefully in her car seat, blissfully unaware of the torment her parents were going through. Ruth touched her soft downy hair as the little girl stirred slightly. Harry's office really wasn't the place to bring small children but there was no way Ruth was trusting the children with anyone else and she had to be on the Grid. They had to find Catherine. And quickly.

"Where's Mummy?" Ruth sighed as the little boy looked at her with wide eyes. "I want Mummy."

"I know." Ruth sighed as she tucked Calum's jacket more firmly around him. She knew the little boy was as scared as she was but there was no way she was going to let the little boy think Catherine was not coming back.

"I."

"Charlie." Ruth smoothed his unruly hair away from his face. For a moment she could see Harry looking back at her. The resemblance was uncanny. It was the same slightly disappointed look she had seen him cast over the Grid when things went slightly awry. "I promise you all of us are doing our best to find Mummy."

"She's lost?"

"Yes, but we will find her."

"Promise?" Charlie looked at her with wide eyes.

"Oh sweetheart." She sighed. "I promise we'll do our best."

"Ok." Charlie sniffed. "Where's Grumpy?"

"Grandpa Harry will be here soon."

"With Mummy?"

"I hope so." Ruth sighed as she looked out over the Grid to see Lucas and Graham talking quietly. Nick stayed close to Terri, looking lost. Ruth's heart almost broke as she watched the two boys. They had to find Catherine, she had no idea how life could go on if they didn't. Charlie yawned, clearly exhausted by the day's events.

"Love you, Nanny Roof." She closed her eyes as the little boy turned on his side and settled to sleep on Harry's battered old red sofa.

##################

"Talk to me." Ros stated rather than asked as Harry started the engine. The small device Harry had been left by the gunman sat on the dash-board between them.

"I want Malcolm to take that apart."

"This is to do with what happened in the 70s. With the photographs that were left for Ruth and Fiona." Ros looked out of the windscreen as the London skyline. Harry swung the car to the left, the 4x4's tyres screeching in protest.

"What?"

"You weren't on the Grid. A parcel arrived. Addressed to Ruth Pearce and Fiona Carter." Ros explained as the colour seemed to drain from Harry's face. "Stan ran it through x-ray. It wasn't a bomb but someone clearly thinks Fiona is still alive."

"Does Adam know?"

"Yes." Ros stared at him. "Harry, people are being attacked. Innocent people like Catherine are in danger. I think it's time you told me. Your Section Chief what exactly is going on."

"Liam O'Shaunessey."

"Is in the photos with you and Juliet"

"Yes." Harry ran a hand over his face. "We were undercover in Belfast. He is supposed to be dead. The op went spectacularly wrong. Juliet was. Well, we were separated for a while. I was 24 she was 23. We should never have been in the field without senior back up but Henry didn't think about thins like that in those days. I would never send Tariq or Beth without back up. They are far too junior. Even Zoe."

"I know." Ros smiled slightly. For once the Section was well staffed, they were able to cover each other's backs much more easily than they had in the past. She knew it was only Harry's knowledge of the DG's lesser known and slightly unsavory secrets that made sure he had the staffing budget he wanted.

"We were left for dead. I still don't know what happened. I woke up in hospital in Belfast under armed guard. Juliet had already been brought back to the UK. Shit, Ros this monster has my daughter. He took my little girl. He could have killed Grace." Harry's voice broke slightly. "Catherine could already be."

"She is not dead." Ros stated calmly. "If she was, we'd know by now. She's your daughter Harry. She will be fine."

Harry nodded in silence before restarting the engine. He just prayed Ros was right.

#############################

Catherine opened her eyes slowly. Her left calf throbbed mercilessly and she knew she had a head wound that would need sutures. She tried not to shiver as the cold floor bit into her bones. For the first time she wished she had heeded Ruth's advice and worn a coat. _Ruth. Oh God, the baby. Please let Gracie Jo be ok. Please let my baby sister be ok. None of this is her fault, she's only a baby. Shit, Cath. _She forced her eyes to stay open and look around. _Don't give up. Look at what you've survived. Mum and Dad's divorce, a bomb attack in Syria, a bus hijack in the West addiction, Graham being a plank. I've looked terrorists in the eye and walked away. God, I really am my father's daughter. Oh God Dad will be going spare. _She touched her head and winced as her hand drew away covered in her own blood. _I am not staying here to be killed. Dad and Ruth will be worried. Charlie needs me, I'm all he's got. I'm Charlie James Pearce's mum and I am not staying here. I am coming home Charlie. _She pushed herself into a sitting position as the door in front of her opened.

"I am Catherine Jane Pearce." She muttered to herself. "And I am going home."

##############################

"Harry." Dimitri jogged down the steps leading from the Pods to the Grid. "Any news?"

"Yes." Harry smiled at the younger man. Calum closed his eyes as Malcolm took the small device from Harry.

"Where did you get this?"

"Liam." Harry answered calmly. His eyes wandered the Grid, looking for his family.

"She's taken the children in the office." Beth explained.

"Graham has taken Nick to the canteen. Poor kid was starving. They're ok. Just shocked." Erin explained. "Ruth took the babies in the office to sleep."

"Thank you. Malcolm can you?"

"Of course." Malcolm stared at the black matchbox size device in his hand. "As soon as I have anything." Harry nodded before walking towards his office. Malcolm looked towards Calum as Tariq took the device from him.

"Calum."

"I'm fine." The younger man snapped. His eyes red rimmed with tears he knew he would never admit to shedding. "I just need to find her."

"We will." Tariq stated calmly. "She's the boss' daughter. Of course we find her."

"Yeah." Calum nodded. "Yeah, of course."

####################

"Adam." Zaf walked alongside his friend as they made their way towards the bus station. Adam's contact had insisted on meeting away from the centre of town, knowing people were watching he wanted to be in the noisiest place he could find. Adam was determined to get the information they needed.

"Yeah?"

"You ok?"

"Yes."

"Adam?"

"What?" Adam rounded on his best friend. "What?"

"Look that stuff was sent to Ruth and Fiona."

"Yeah." Adam agreed. "I know."

"And?"

"I hate the fact that she is still being used. She's been dead almost eight years and she still can't escape this life." Adam stated angrily. "Even now she's being used."

"Look." Zaf paused. The rain began battering the streets. Zaf pulled his collar closer to him. "He's here."

"Right." Adam narrowed his eyes. "Time to find out what the Hell is going on."

###############

"Ruth." Harry closed his office door behind him. Ruth looked up to see her husband walk towards her.

"Any news?"

"Malcolm and Tariq are working on it."

"I've just got them both to sleep." She sighed as she got to her feet.

"Grace?"

"Is fine. Adam took us to the hospital. She's fine, not a scratch on her." Ruth touched his face. "Oh Harry." She sighed as he pulled her into his arms, burying his face in her hair.

"What happened?" Ruth blinked back tears.

"It's all my fault, Ruth. My little girl is hurt and alone and it's all my fault." He stepped away from her and wiped a hand over his eyes. Ruth bit her bottom lip as she watched her husband succumb to the guilt that had been building since Towers had told them of Henry's attack. Harry looked towards where the children were both sleeping peacefully as Ruth wrapped her arms around his waist from behind. She kissed his shoulder blade before speaking.

"Catherine is not a stupid girl. She will not be the damsel in distress anymore than Ros or Erin would."

"I."

"I know she's your daughter. And I love her as if she was my own, you know that."

"Ruth." She paused as he said her name.

"I know her and Graham are not mine but niether is Nick really. Doesn't mean I love them any less."

"What did I do to deserve you?"

"I have no idea." Ruth smiled as Harry turned to face her. "But Catherine is tough. She has survived everything with Charlie's father, the bus bombing, the hostage thing in the West Bank. She can handle this. And she has the best team in MI 5 looking for her." Harry was about to answer when the door burst open.

"Harry."

"Tariq, does your timing get any better?"

"Sorry."

"What is it?" Ruth was immediately back in to work mode.

"You need to see this." Tariq turned to leave as Harry followed him. Ruth sighed before glancing back at the children. Once satisfied they were settled she followed. "Adam and Zaf have brought someone in." Tariq continued as Dimitri rested against Erin's desk.

"Yes and your technical team may just have worked a miracle." Juliet stated as Malcolm tried his best to ignore her.

"I expect no less." Ros stated as Malcolm tried not to smirk.

"What is it?" Ruth asked. The knot of fear in her stomach beginning to churn.

"I think we have found out where she is. Or was, at the time of this recording." Calum avoided everyone's eye as he spoke. "I think we can bring her home."

###############

A/N Please review. Is it worth going on?


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer not mine. **

**In the Name of the Father.**

Nick stared into his can of pop and sighed. He was worried sick about Catherine and knew both Harry and Ruth were too. He raised his eyes to look at Terri when he felt her rest a hand on his.

"Nick?"

"It always happens to us." He sighed. "Everything bad happens to us. To Mum and Harry, you and Graham. It's like we are jinxed. Or more to the point I am."

"No." Graham stated calmly. "You are not jinxed. None of this is your fault."

"Since I met Ruth. Mum. There has been nothing but heartache. That man who chased us away from the house in Cyprus when I was little. My father getting shot, then my auntie and cousins being killed in that car crash. The you and Terri are kidnapped. It's all since I came to live here. Gray, you should have left me in Cyprus."

"No." Graham stated again. "It is not your fault. None of this is anything to do with us or Catherine. And talking crap like that isn't helping our sister, is it? Can you imagine what Ruth would say if she could hear you? She'd have a fit."

"But." Nick started as Terri shook her head.

"No, Graham is right." Terri squeezed his hand. "If it wasn't for you I never would have met Graham. So, how can you be jinxed? Come on, let's get back to the Grid."

###########################

"Are you sure?" Ruth stared at Calum. "You think you know where Catherine is?"

"Or was?" Lucas stated as he watched the colour drain from Harry's face. "Where?"

"Listening to the tape and triangulating the various background sounds I'd surmise Catherine is still in London." Malcolm stated calmly. He would never admit he was terrified for his god-daughter.

"That narrows it down." Alec rolled his eyes.

"Shut up." Juliet snapped as she caught the look in Harry's eye. She almost felt sorry for the man responsible for taking Catherine. Anyone who hurt the people Harry loved would come away second best. She could see her former colleague was planning something.

"Lucas, Adam with me." Harry stated calmly. Ruth turned away and ran a hand through her hair. She felt physically sick at the thought of Harry going after Liam but she knew there was no way to stop him. "Ros? Erin?"

"Tariq, send us the co ordinates when we are on the move." Ros stated. "Lucas, with me. Adam and Zaf follow. Beth and Dimitri liaise with the police. This man is dangerous. I want paramedics on stand by just in case. Alec. Keep her out of my way." Ros nodded towards Juliet. Alec raised an eyebrow, not for the first time wondering what had caused so much bad blood between his Section Chief and his partner.

"I am not staying here." Calum got to his feet. Ruth smiled sadly as Harry raised his hand, about to protest. "If it was Ruth would you stay behind a computer? Nah didn't think so. You can send me to Siberia after we've got Cath back if you want but I am not staying on the Grid."

"I was thinking Outer Mongolia." Harry deadpanned as Ros rolled her eyes.

"You think he's joking. I was sent to Russia for six months once." She watched as Calum's eyes widened. Ruth shook her head as she watched the assembled spooks head out of the Grid, not for the first time wondering how many of them would return.

#############################

"Catherine Jane Pearce or should I say Townsend? You did use yer Mammy's name for a while after all." The middle aged man in front of her smirked. Catherine remained silent. She hated the man on first sight and knew this man had come up against her father before. She didn't know how but she just knew Harry would know the man in front of her. "I didn't take you for the silent type. Your Da was certainly very vocal when I spoke to him earlier." Catherine raised her eyes to meet his.

"If you have hurt my Dad."

"You'll do what? You hated him enough once to use another surname."

"There is already a documentary maker called Katherine Pearce. It was too confusing. Townsend is my work name."

"Kinda like a stage name." The man smiled. "All the world is a stage after all. Who said that?"

"Shakespeare." Catherine glared.

"Aye, I think your right. Your Da certainly made sure you and your brothers are well educated. Don't envy him with night feeds and nappies at his time of life. Before you fret the baby is unharmed. I'd never hurt a child, what do you take me for?"

"A scumbag? A kidnapping scumbag." The man laughed in her face but Catherine didn't care. She was going home and there was nothing this man could do about it. Even with a broken leg and concussion she was certain she could take him on.

"You are a feisty little girl." He smirked. "It'll be a shame to kill you. But then the reaction it'll cause will be worth it. You see? Once your Da and the skinny bitch he was knocking off took something from me. Something precious and I swore then that I'd return the favour. If it hadn't been you outside the school it would have been one of your brothers or your stepmother. So, luv don't take any of this personally."

"You know a lot about my family." Catherine stared at him.

"Aye, well. Had a lot of time to do my research."

"How can I not take being kidnapped and murdered personally? Idiot. What's this about? Money?"

"Not just money." The man snarled. "There are more important things than money. I served time because of your Da. My wife left me. Married another man. That would never have happened if Harry Pearce and Juliet Shaw hadn't stuck their noses in. If they hadn't maybe Ireland would have been united, free of British Army and the tyranny."

"Ah this is about Northern Ireland." Catherine nodded. "And if you ask me Dad did your ex wife a favour." She wasn't prepared for the slap that caused her head to snap sharply to the left. The room swam in and out of focus as she tried to stay awake.

"You really are your father's daughter." The man hissed as he left Catherine alone on the cold concrete floor.

##############

"Talk to me, Malcolm." Harry stated as he drove out of the underground parking lot below Thames House.

"I'm cross referencing what we have from the tape with what we know about Liam O'Shaughnessey. Beth and Alec have gone to interview Patrick again."

"Why?" Lucas' voice cut through the comms.

"Maybe Beth feels she can get him to tell her where Catherine is." Tariq answered. "You know what she's like."

"Tenacious is an understatement." Malcolm sighed as he thought of the most junior officer on the team. "Zoe is going through the original case file, there may be something in there about a London property that we have overlooked. Ruth is going through Patrick and Liam's profiles looking for anything that will be of any use."

"Where are we headed?" Harry snapped.

"East." Tariq cut through the comms once more. "Cal is right. Head East."

"Hold on." Calum spoke calmly as he sat next to Harry. "You said I'm right? Miracles do happen this time of year."

"I hope they do." Harry swung the 4x4 into the main flow of traffic and tried not to think about what may be happening to his oldest child.

##############

"I don't understand." Beth stated calmly as she rested her hands on the table in front of her. Alec leant back in his chair and glared at the younger man in front of them. "You say you aren't involved in anything yet you admit to knowing the man that attacked a pensioner and followed me though the West End. Why do that if you aren't involved in anything? I mean we all know you paid for Henry Parks to be beaten up and probably Juliet Shaw too."

"No comment."

"No comment?" Alec smirked. "We aren't the police, son. No comment doesn't really wash. All that right to remain silent bs doesn't really apply."

"No it doesn't." Beth agreed. "We know you are protecting your uncle. We know Liam is alive and well."

"And about to be arrested." Alec watched as the man in front of him turned a shade of red he wasn't entirely sure was humanly possible. "You may as well drop the act. We know you are just the hired thug. Liam is the brains behind all this."

"You don't know anything." Patrick snarled.

"No?" Beth replied sweetly. "Then you tell us."

####################

"Calum is right." Malcolm stated for the second time. "The only possible place that tape could have been made is in the warehouse in East London. It is scheduled to be demolished in the New Year. It's practically falling down as it is. I've text you the fasted route."

"Be careful." Ruth's voice came through the speaker as Harry sighed. He knew she was right, he had to think through what he was doing if there was ever going to be a chance of Catherine coming home.

"Goes without saying." Harry answered.

"Ros? Zaf make sure he doesn't do anything too stupid." Ruth sighed as Zaf laughed slightly.

"I am the boss." Harry stated more calmly than he felt.

"Yes." Adam replied. "But you are also Catherine and Grace's dad. I know what I would be like if Wes or Issy were in trouble."

"Here we are." Calum had the car door open before Harry had even killed the brakes. He felt his heart stop as the sound of gunfire filled the air.

######################################

A/N More soon. Please review xx


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer not mine.**

**Bang!**

"Catherine." Harry was certain his heart had stopped the moment he had heard the gun fire. "Calum!" He watched as the younger man ran towards the sound. He killed the engine and followed hoping and praying that they weren't too late. He barely registered Ros parking the car behind his as the silence around them became deafening.

###########

"Anything?" Ruth walked towards Malcolm. She was determined not to wake up the babies still sleeping in Harry's office but she had to know what was going on.

"Lucas called in." Zoe looked up. "They're at the warehouse."

"Right." Ruth bit her bottom lip. Tariq looked up, aware that Ruth was on the verge of panicking. There was no way he was going to tell her about the gun fire he had heard coming through the comms.

"Beth and Alec are still with Patrick." Malcolm answered calmly. Ruth nodded and walked back to her workstation.

#################

Harry walked ahead of Calum as they entered the warehouse. The late afternoon sun streamed through the dirty broken windows as he squinted to see more clearly. He could practically feel the fear radiating off his latest recruit. He knew Ros, Lucas, Zaf and Adam would be there trying to get into the half derelict building another way. He just hoped one of them found Catherine; he didn't know what he would do if he or Calum stumbled across her. Harry glanced back at Calum, aware the younger man had already pulled his gun from his jacket. Nodding once he did the same.

"Harry." Calum hissed.

Harry nodded once as they heard the distinctive sound of someone sobbing quietly a few feet away. He knew it was his daughter and while part of him was horrified that she was crying another part wanted to dance with happiness that she was able to.

####################

"He is a first class scumbag." Beth stated angrily as she walked next to Alec. "I can see how he and that Zaid ended up working together."

"Yeah."

"What the Hell did Harry do to his uncle to make him hate him this much?" Beth pressed the button to call the lift to the lower ground floor of Thames House. Alec shrugged and looked away. He had read the case file from cover to cover when he was in IA and knew exactly what had happened. He also knew why the majority of the team would never be told.

"He did nothing." Alec answered confidently. "And neither did Juliet, before you ask."

"Talking of which." Beth stepped into the lift. "What is it with her and trouble? Does it follow her everywhere she goes?"

"Pretty much." Alec smiled. "Yeah."

##################

"Lucas." Ros walked through the abandoned building slightly ahead of the rest of the team. She knew Lucas and Adam were close behind but had no idea where Zaf or Erin had headed off to.

"What?"

"Abandoned warehouse? A Pearce in trouble. Ringing any bells?" Ros hissed.

"Only a few." Lucas sighed at the memory of a furious Harry and terrified Ruth. He knew then he had only seconds to spare before Mani slit Ruth's throat in front of them all. What he didn't know is if he had enough time now.

"Catherine is not an idiot." Adam stated calmly. "She worked in the Middle East for long enough. That isn't easy. I should know."

"Yeah." Ros hissed as she glared down the abandoned corridor. She knew something had happened but she had no idea what. The sound of a woman crying caught her ears as Adam swore. She could only hope Adam was right.

#############

"Patrick is an idiot." Alec announced as he jogged back onto the Grid. "Dim? Any luck with the wooden tops?"

"About as much help as a chocolate teapot." Dimitri ran a hand over his face. "Neither Harry's counterpart or Ros' in Special Branch would speak to me or Ruth. They'll only liaise with Section Heads and Section Chiefs."

"You explained where they are?" Alec asked. Beth rolled her eyes.

"No." Ruth leant against Erin's abandoned desk. "I told them Ros and Harry were in Barbados."

"You are spending too much time with Ros." Alec smirked. "Where's Juliet?"

"Briefing Room." Tariq stated. "Er."

"What?" Ruth was at his side in seconds.

"You may want to see this." Tariq turned the screen so that the other desk spooks could see what he was looking at. Alec swore as Zoe bit her bottom lip. Ruth frowned slightly as she read what was there.

"Malcolm." She tried to keep her voice steady, despite the nerves that were threatening to take over. "Get hold of Harry. I don't care how but get hold of him. Dimitri?"

"Yeah?" Dimitri swallowed hard, aware that his girlfriend was close to tears.

"Stay here, make sure that the others find out about this. They're walking into a trap." She headed towards the Pods as Malcolm turned to face her.

"Where are you going?"

"To get Juliet." She stated angrily. "It's about time this was dealt with once and for all."

####################

Erin nodded once as Zaf rested his hand on the half-broken door handle. She already had her gun drawn but Zaf refused to do the same. He hated using guns, despite being an expert marksman he refused to see it as anything other than a last resort. Gingerly he pushed the door open.

"Catherine." He breathed as he saw the younger woman huddled in the corner. "Catherine?" She barely moved as he spoke, her entire body shook but her eyes were fixed on a spot in the distance. He knew she was hardly aware that he was there, never mind what was happening around her. "It's ok." He stepped nearer to her as she kept looking at the distance. It was then Erin realised what was happening.

"ZAF!" She swung her gun to the left, catching the man with end of her gun. He yelled in frustration as he raised his gun to fire at Zaf and Catherine. Erin kicked out, knocking the man's feet from under him. Liam grunted in frustration before dragging her down with him. The gun fired once as Catherine screamed.

"Catherine." Harry swallowed hard before breaking into a run. Calum swore and followed him, totally unprepared for what he was about to see.

#################

"Ruth." Juliet looked up from the paperwork she was studying.

"Juliet." Ruth pushed her nerves and fear down as she looked at the former Intelligence Chief. "I think you and I have some talking to do."

"Do we?"

"County Down, Christmas 1977." Ruth watched as the colour drained from Juliet's face. "Something happened. I know you and Harry were there on Operation Fracture and I know you and he were separated. Now my step daughter is with the man that hurt you."

"Who said I was hurt?" Juliet tried her best to look indignant.

"Harry said he had never heard anyone scream the way you did that night. That you weren't always the hard nose bitch you became." Ruth held her nerve as the older woman raised an eyebrow.

"I don't remember a lot of things." She pointed to the scar along her hairline. "Since I failed to blow my brains out."

"Juliet, my step daughter is with this scum." Ruth took a deep breath. "Anything you can remember has to be useful."

"Tell you what." Juliet got to her feet. "How about we see if Patrick has ever heard of me?"

"You want to talk to him?" Ruth was amazed.

"Why not? I know I'm not employed here anymore. Well, technically I am but that's another story."

"Not alone."

"Oh no Ruth. You're coming with me." Juliet grabbed her crutches and did her best to storm off through the Briefing Room doors. Ruth began to wonder what she had let herself in for.

######################

"It's ok." Zaf hugged Catherine as she shook. "Don't look. Catherine, don't look."

"But."

"Erin's ok." Zaf explained as he watched his friend push herself up. The gun a few feet away from her on the floor.

"I." Erin hugged her knees as she caught her breath. "I."

"He's dead?" Catherine mumbled into Zaf's shoulder. "He's dead."

"Well." Erin sighed as she looked around the room. "I'm not sure. Zaf?"

The door to the room pushed open as the room fell silent. Catherine now sobbed quietly in Zaf's arms. He looked up to see Calum and Harry in the doorway. Calum looked as if he may be sick but Harry looked absolutely horrified. "It's your Dad." Zaf loosened his hold on her as she looked up to see Harry in the doorway.

"It's ok." Harry was at her side in seconds as Zaf crossed the room to help Erin up. Calum turned his head as he heard something move up ahead. He frowned slightly before realising what was wrong, who was missing.

"Stay here." Calum stepped past his girlfriend as Erin shook her head.

"As if." She mumbled as she shakily got to her feet. Harry ignored both junior officers, knowing Calum was determined to stop the man that had abducted Catherine. All he wanted to do was make sure his daughter was alright.

"Catherine?" He pulled back and looked at her as she shook.

"Dad?"

"I'm here, sweetheart."

"Grace and Charlie?"

"Are fine. Come on, I'm taking you to hospital."

"He's still here, Dad. That man, he's still here." Catherine looked behind her as Harry noticed the bruising on her cheek for the first time. He gingerly got to his feet, pulling her with him as Ros walked into the room.

"Ros." Harry turned to face his Section Chief, determined that the rest of the team would only see him as their boss, not the terrified father he really was. "Liam is still in the building. Calum and Erin have gone after him."

"Dad, he'lll kill them." Catherine had calmed considerably but still refused to meet anyone's eye.

"No he wont." Ros stated. "Zaf get her out of here."

"No." Catherine snapped. "Calum is."

"Doing his job." Ros interrupted her. "Now, go with Zaf." Ros stepped towards the younger woman. "Trust me, Calum is good at what he does. He'll be fine. You need to go to the hospital, get checked out."

"No." Catherine shook her head. It was then Ros felt a pang of empathy with the girl. She knew none of the men in the room could possibly understand.

"Ok, but go with Zaf. You're safe with him. I'd trust him with my kids' lives. We will stop this man and we will put an end to this but we can't do any of that if Calum and Harry are worried about you."

"She's right." Lucas smiled slightly as Catherine glanced at her father.

"Go on." Harry felt his heart break as he watched his usually feisty daughter nod meekly and allow Zaf to lead her away. He ran a hand over his face as further gunshots rang out.

"I think Erin and Calum may have found him." Adam narrowed his eyes.

"For his sake, I hope they have." Harry stalked off in the direction of the gunfire, knowing one of his officers had found the man they were looking for. He ignore the mobile phone in his jacket pocket as it sprang into life. Ros fell into step behind him as the comms sprang into life.

"Got him." Calum hissed as he fought with the older man.

"Good." Harry tapped his ear. "We're on the way to you."

"NO!" Erin snapped. "The place is rigged. Get out. GET OUT NOW!"

#################

A/N is this any good? Please review. May rewrite this chapter.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer not mine**

**Hope?**

Zaf pulled Catherine to his side as they reached the entrance to the warehouse. He hated how the younger woman shook as she stepped away. He knew Harry wanted him to get her away from the place as fast as possible but he hated the thought of leaving the rest of the team there.

"Zaf?"

"Yeah?" Zaf ushered her towards the car.

"The kids. Are they really ok? I mean I pushed Gracie's pram as far as I could. The van didn't hit her? Did it?"

"No it didn't. Adam made sure Ruth took her to the hospital for a check up but she's fine. And so is Charlie." Zaf smiled slightly at the relief that flooded Catherine's face. "They're back at the Grid with Ruth. Graham and Nick are there too. It's ok."

"How is it ok?" Catherine leant heavily against the car. "We are three days away from Christmas and some nutter that wants to kill my Dad is in there with him and all your friends. People I've grown up around." Zaf stepped around her and watched as the colour drained from her face. It was then he noticed the dried blood around her hairline and the way she seemed to lose focus as she looked at him.

"It will be. Your Dad is the best at what he does. They'll be fine. Get in the car."

"I."

"Oh shag." Zaf caught her just as her legs buckled. "Hospital now."

#################

Juliet remained silent as she walked towards the Interview Room with Ruth. Both knew that they were breaking protocol. Analysts didn't routinely interview suspects, disgraced former spooks certainly didn't. But with Harry and all the other senior officers in the field Ruth just hoped that etiquette would be overlooked just once. Pausing she noticed how Juliet seemed to be steeling herself against something.

"Juliet."

"What?" Juliet snapped.

"What happened? I know you and Harry were separated."

"It was a long time ago."

"I know." Ruth watched Juliet as the older woman seemed to be weighing up whether to tell her the truth.

"I was young. Not much younger than the blonde you have working for you."

"Beth. Her name is Beth Bailey."

"Yes, her."

"And?"

"We were separated. And I thought. I believed Liam O'Shaughnessey was going to kill me. That he had already killed Harry and that Henry and his croanies back on the Grid would have no idea until our bodies were either washed up in the Thames or photographed and dumped in some landfill in Belfast. It was a different world back then."

"So everyone keeps telling me." Ruth narrowed her eyes. She knew what it was like to believe you were about to die. It wasn't a feeling she wanted to repeat.

"Look." Juliet rested her weight on one of her crutches. "A lot has happened since then."

"Including you trying to murder Ros, twice."

"Including that." Juliet narrowed her eyes. "Which I think is something I am paying for. But that man is still dangerous. He is still alive. We were told he was dead. Henry told us when we got home that he had been killed in a drive by shooting in County Cork."

"But he hadn't." Ruth looked away for a moment. "Why lie?"

"That is something I am going to make a point of asking Henry. Now, shall we see what Patrick has to say for himself?" She pushed the door open as a chair scraped back. "Sit down." Juliet snapped. Ruth couldn't help but bite back the smile as Patrick did exactly as he was told. "Now I know my colleagues have already spoken to you. But Patrick, now it is my turn."

#############################

"I am getting really fed up of this now." Calum dug his knee in the older man's back as Erin stared at the small device under an abandoned table. The little black box was almost taunting her as the little red LED flashed.

"No." She mumbled. Calum knew Harry and the others would be with them in seconds. His chest filled with panic as he realised the wire from the little box tracked around to the door. As soon as someone walked in the bomb would explode. "The place is rigged!" She yelled. Images of Rosie and her mum filled her head as she watched the door in horror.

"How do we disable it?" Calum asked the man he was currently struggling with. "Come on!"

"Get off me." Liam's Irish accent filled the room.

"Not a chance." Calum pressed his knee a little harder. "You took my girlfriend. You tried to kill her. Not exactly putting you in my good books."

"Calum." Erin walked across to the table, her heart beating twice as fast as was healthy. "Cal?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm going to text this to Tariq. See if him and Malcolm can help."

"Right." Calum nodded. "And stop them coming in. I'm not rescuing Catherine just so that her Dad can be murdered."

"He deserves it." Liam spat. "That low life deserves it."

"You are in no position to argue." Calum tightened his hold on the older man. "So shut your mouth."

###############################

Harry ran a hand over his face, aware that Calum and Erin were right. The sense of relief that Catherine was safe was replaced by the sense of dread that his team were walking into a trap. He watched as Ros backed away from the door, aware that Erin was right. The place was rigged with explosives, he looked around and seemed to be seeing the place for the first time.

"Harry." Lucas spoke quietly as he watched his boss try to regain his composure.

"Get out of here. Get hold of Tariq and tell him about the bomb."

"Harry."

"Lucas, go. Adam, Ros you go now."

"What about you?" Ros watched as he stepped nearer to her.

"I'll get Erin and Calum back to the Grid." He watched as Ros stood her ground. "Ros I am ordering you back to the Grid. Adam, Lucas, get out of here."

"Harry." Adam stared at him. "You can't. If we can get this back to Malcolm and Tariq maybe we can diffuse it."

"Maybe." Harry agreed. "Now go."

Adam closed his eyes for a moment before turning and walking out the building. He knew there was no talking Harry around but there was no way he was leaving his friends and colleagues in a building rigged with explosives. There had to be a way. He just didn't know what.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I'll tell her." Zoe sighed as she listened to Zaf on the other end of the phone. "She's feeding Gracie but I'll tell her. God are you ok?"

"Tell me what?" Ruth appeared in the doorway of Harry's office holding a sleeping Gracie.

"Zaf has taken Catherine to hospital. He has no idea what has happened to the others." Zoe looked up as Dimitri pulled his jacket on.

"Hospital?" Ruth bit her bottom lip as Beth walked towards her.

"I'll take the kids. You go with Dimitri."

"But."

"Ruth." Beth sighed. "Go to the hospital. When Graham gets back I'll send them to the hospital. I'll make sure a driver brings them to the hospital."

"Harry?" Ruth swallowed hard, unable to form a full sentence. Grace started to fuss in her arms, aware that the adults were upset.

"Go to the hospital." Beth squeezed her arm. "As soon as we hear anything."

"Come on Ruth." Dimitri ushered her towards the Pods. "Come on."

######################

Zaf leant against the cold, white hospital wall silently hating Calum for following Erin deeper into the building. It was clear Catherine was in love with the desk spook and Zaf hated the fact that he had carried on doing his job regardless. Shaking his head he looked up to see Ruth and Dimitri walk in.

"Hi." Zaf looked up.

"Where is she?" Ruth asked as Zaf stepped towards her.

"Having a xray. They've given her some painkillers and stitched the cut on her head. She's been asking about the children, Calum and Harry ever since I bundled her into the car."

"There's no news." Dimitri looked at the floor as Ruth closed her eyes.

"She's alive."

"Yes, Ruth. Catherine is alive." Zaf smiled slightly. "A bit battered and bruised but alive."

"Thank God." Ruth blinked back a tear as a nurse called for relatives of Catherine Pearce.

"I think she means you." Dimitri pushed Ruth slightly forward. "You are her step mother."

"Yeah." Ruth nodded. "Bugger, what do we tell Jane?"

"Nothing." Dimitri smiled. "Not unless Cath wants you to."

"Bugger." Ruth wiped angrily at a tear. "Yes, I'm her step mum." The nurse nodded before ushering her into the treatment area.

########################

"Adam." Malcolm swallowed hard. "Can you see anything?"

"Not really." Adam watched as Lucas practically manhandled Ros away from the building. "Erin, Calum and Harry are still in there with Liam. Erin told us the place is rigged. I don't know how. Nothing obvious externally."

"Trip wires." Tariq's voice filtered through the comms. "Definately trip wires. They must have triggered something when they went further into the building. Probably set off some kind of timer."

"Great." Lucas hissed. "What now?"

"Alec is on his way to you." Malcolm sighed. "Zoe is taking Graham and Nick to the hospital. Apparently Catherine collapsed when Zaf got her to the car."

"Oh my God." Adam closed his eyes, knowing they were fighting a loosing battle. It seemed Liam had done just about everything to destroy Harry and the rest of Section D. "How do we get them out of there?"

"You don't." Malcolm stated.

"What?" Ros looked away from the two men. "Malcolm."

"No Ros. You don't get them out of there. The moment any of you sets foot in there you risk triggering the bomb. The only ones who can help them are themselves."

#########################

A/N More soon x is anyone reading this? Please review xx


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer not mine**

**These Dreams.**

"Malcolm." Ros hissed. "We can't just leave them in there. This is Harry we are talking about." She avoided looking at Adam and Lucas, knowing they felt the same way as her. The Ice Queen façade was slipping as she listened to Malcolm on the other end of the comms. There was no way she was going to let three of her colleagues die because of something that had happened thirty five years earlier.

"I know." Malcolm repeated. "But Tariq is right. If it is pressure pads or trip wires to trigger the explosion you'd only trigger the bomb and kill everyone."

"Merry Christmas." Adam deadpanned as Lucas raised an eyebrow.

"So?" Lucas started. "What do we do?"

"Listen to me." Malcolm started. "Just this once, listen. Harry is more experienced than any of you. He knows what he is doing. Erin has managed to get a photo sent to me. I'm working on it but until you hear from me again do not go into that building."

###################

"Ruth." Catherine looked up as her step mother walked into the treatment room.

"Hi." Ruth smiled slightly as she looked at the battered and bruised young woman in front of her.

"Any news on Dad?"

"No." Ruth tried to keep the panic out of her voice. She was worried sick about Harry and the rest of the team and half wished she had never gone with Juliet to speak to Patrick. Catherine looked at the floor for a moment as Ruth sat in the chair next to her trolley. "Well? What did the doctors say?"

"I've got five stitches in my head. They come out in ten days. I'm to stay with someone over night, to make sure I'm ok from a head injury point of view."

"You're coming home with me and your Dad." Ruth stated before Catherine had a chance to argue.

"I've got a fractured tibia so I'm in plaster for at least six weeks. How am I going to run around after Charlie with a leg in plaster? What about the documentary? I'm never going to be able to trek across London for the research? This is a nightmare."

"No." Ruth took her hand. "A nightmare is what would have happened if you hadn't been found. You're alive and you are safe. Bones and wounds heal and you know that you have your brothers and Harry and I to help you with Charlie and I dare say Calum."

"He didn't even look at me." Catherine looked away. "I mean Dad was right there. Straight away and Zaf was amazing."

"Catherine."

"No, he didn't care. I was in pieces, Ruth. Last time I cried like that was when Mum and Dad got divorced. And he didn't even look at me. I thought." She shook her head. Ruth bit her bottom lip, determined not to say anything. Calum was a friend and she was certain he had feelings for her step daughter. She just didn't know why he had reacted the way he did.

#########################

"This is ridiculous." Zoe snapped as Tariq and Malcolm stared at the photographs Erin had managed to send them. "There has to be something we can do?"

"Zoe." Tariq snapped.

"But."

"If you wish to be of assistance." Malcolm kept his eyes on the computer in front of him. "Call the hospital and ask if Graham and the others got there in one piece." Zoe closed her eyes for a moment before nodding and walking back to her workstation, hoping that Beth had got the rest of the Pearce family to the hospital safely.

#######################

"This dates back to 77." Alec slammed the car door as he walked towards Ros and the two men. "Harry tried to arrest this joker back in County Cork. Juliet spent three weeks in ITU at the Royal Belfast before being well enough to be transferred back to London."

"How do you know this?" Adam turned to watch the former IA man walk towards them.

"I talk to my other half." Alec snapped as he walked towards her. "And Ruth pulled the file."

"That's more like it." Ros snapped. "If Juliet was in ITU where was Harry? For those three weeks?"

"Missing for the first two. In hospital himself for the last." Alec looked towards the delapidated building. "And that is due to be demolished in the New Year."

"I know." Adam watched, wondering what else the new boy had found out. "How do we get Erin and the others out?"

"The tripwire, pressure pad thing that Tariq was talking about. It's an old trick. Even if it isn't there no one is going to try to get in for fear that they end up killing themselves and the people they are trying to save. Liam is not stupid."

"He's trapped in there, the same as they are." Lucas stepped towards Alec.

"Yeah."

"So?" Ros snapped. She was reluctant to go against Malcolm, knowing the older desk spook was an expert in his field. There were very few people in the Intelligence Community that knew more about explosives and computers than he did.

"So, we wait for the guys to come up with something."

"Wait?" Ros shook her head in disbelief. "You leave the Grid to tell us that? Your big plan. Wait."

"Yeah." He smirked. "Yeah. For now."

#############################

"Erin." Calum kept his voice low. "Are you alright?"

"What?"

"Are you alright?"

"Apart from being stuck in a building that could fall down any second if it isn't blown up with a terrorist and my idiot brother in law."

"Yeah, apart from that."

"Fine." Erin smirked. "Absolutely fine."

"We have to get out of here."

"No shit Sherlock." Erin snapped as the man Calum was still holding onto groaned.

"What did you do? Why?" Erin stepped towards him. For a moment Calum could see why people often compared her to Ros. The women were both able to terrify most men with just a look. Liam narrowed her eyes as she stepped towards him.

"You couldn't understand, little girl."

"All this because your wife saw what a low life you are. All this because thirty five years ago Harry and Juliet stopped you and your little cronies. A grudge from the 1970s. Get over yourself. It isn't their fault that your wife saw you for what you are. How you managed to get Zaid involved I will never know."

"Harry Pearce deserves all he gets." Liam hissed as Calum swore.

"This is getting boring now."

"Yeah." Erin walked towards the door. "So, how about we go home?"

######################

Ruth closed her eyes as Graham talked to his sister. She knew Dimitri and Zaf had gone back to the Grid, while Charlie and Gracie had been taken to stay with Carrie until Ruth got back. She could hear Graham fussing over his sister and smiled slightly, knowing he sounded exactly like his father.

"I'll be fine. Nick, will you tell him?" Catherine smiled. "All I want to do is see Charlie."

"Sis." Graham started.

"Ignore him." Nick laughed. "He's like an old woman."

"Oi." Graham smirked, just relieved to see his sister smiling.

#######################

It was dark. That was all Ruth could think as she looked around the deserted Grid. Her desk was the only one with the light still on. The screensaver on the computer screen. She smiled as she realised Harry was still in his office. He opened the door and stepped towards her.

"Harry?"

"It's over." He sighed with relief as she nodded. "I sent everyone home."

"So I see."

"It's over." He repeated as he tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "It's over, look after Gracie and Nick. Look after yourself. Remember, I love you." He kissed her gently as Ruth reached out to touch him, she had no idea what he was talking about. She shook her head as she watched him step back from her. Someone was shaking her and calling her name but she knew if she turned around Harry would be gone.

"Harry."

"Ruth, wake up. Come on, Ruth!" Graham shook her shoulder. Ruth's eyes snapped open as she tried not to cry.

"What?" She blinked, aware that she was back in Catherine's hospital room. Nick was holding his sister's hand as she bit back tears. "What is it?"

"Ruth, Beth is here."

"What?"

"Ruth, listen to me." Beth sat next to her. "Zaf and Dimitri are headed to the scene."

"Scene?"

"The warehouse where Catherine was found. Harry and the others were still there. Ros, Adam and Lucas got out before. Before." Beth's voice broke as she looked away.

"Before what?"

"The explosion. Harry, Calum and Erin were still inside."

Ruth stared at her friend in disbelief. Her dream coming back to her as she shook her head.

"It's not over. It can't be over."

################################

A/N Is Ruth right? Did Harry really say goodbye? Maybe one or two more chapters left. Please review.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer not mine**

**Fireworks**

"Where are the children?" Ruth stared at Beth as Graham squeezed his sister's hand. Nick bit his bottom lip as Beth took a deep breath.

"With Carrie. Zoe took them, it seemed better that they were with her. Instead of on the Grid." Ruth nodded. She knew Carrie would look after the children well. It seemed that at one point or another all of the offspring from Section D had been in Carrie's care.

"Graham, take Catherine and Nick to my house. Stay there until I call you. The doctors are only allowing Catherine home if she has someone sensible to stay with."

"So Graham will have to do until you and Harry get back." Nick deadpanned. Graham frowned slightly while Beth smirked. It seemed Harry's dry sense of humor was rubbing off on his teenage stepson. Catherine nodded as she watched Ruth turn from worried mother into spook mode. Seconds later she was ushered out of the hospital by Beth knowing three of her family were worried sick about her and Harry.

###################################################

"Ros. No." Lucas held on to Ros as she struggled against him. The smoke rose from the half destroyed building in front of them. Adam lifted his head from the ground and swore as he saw the smoke billowing out in front of him. Ros continued to struggle in Lucas' arms, determined to get back into the building.

"Get off me."

"No." Lucas tightened his grip on her. "You can't go back in there."

"We havent to get them out."

"You heard Malcolm." Adam got to his feet, coughing. "We risk causing more damage."

"How much more can we cause?" Ros shrugged Lucas off as the door to the building finally gave way. Lucas kept his eyes firmly on Ros while she stared straight ahead. Adam stepped forward, shocked by the force of the explosion. Shaking his head he turned to where Lucas and Ros were stood he swallowed hard.

"It's." Lucas paused. "I."

"They're dead." Ros stated cooly. The Ice Queen back in place. Lucas closed his eyes as he realised she was probably right.

"Call paramedics." Adam stated. "Get bomb squad in here. We can't give up on them. Ros, you said it yourself. This is Harry."

################################

Ruth ran past Stan with Beth hot on her heels. Stan looked up to see both women almost sprinting through security. He shook his head, wondering what trouble the analyst and field agent had got themselves into this time.

"Ruth." Beth was surprised at how fast Ruth could be when she wanted to be.

"Where's Juliet?"

"Why?"

"Where is she?" Ruth reached the Pods just as Tariq and Dimitri arrived.

"Where is Juliet?" Ruth repeated before shaking her head and turning towards the stairs.

"Ruth." Dimitri glanced at his girlfriend before chasing after Ruth. "What are you doing?"

"Liam O'Shaunghnessey has murdered my husband. Gracie will never see her father. He wont be there for her first Christmas." Ruth almost shook with anger. "Rosie has lost her mum and uncle. Her only surviving parent has been killed. And I want to know why."

"And you think Juliet does?" Dimitri was at a loss.

"No but she can make him tell me." Ruth reached the Interview Suite almost out of breath. Dimitri caught her shoulder and turned her to face him.

"Ruth this isn't you. You don't act like this."

"Isn't it?" She choked back a sob as Dimitri stood in front of her; effectively blocking her way. He rested a hand on her shoulder.

"No Ruth. It isn't." She shook her head, refusing to look at him.

"I have to know." Ruth closed her eyes. "When Nick and Gracie are older. When Charlie asks me. I have to be able to tell them why. Why he isn't here anymore."

"Ruth." Dimitri felt his own eyes fill with tears. "We don't know."

"Catherine told me what that building was like. There is no way it would withstand a bomb."

"Malcolm is trying to contact Erin." He paused as Ruth wiped angrily at a tear. "Do not give that scum the satisfaction of seeing you upset. Don't let him win."

"I."

"Come on." Dimitri ushered her up to the Grid, hoping that Malcolm had managed to get hold of one of the field officers.

"Beth said you and Zaf were headed to the scene."

"We were." Dimitri sighed, but Malcolm recalled us. "Apparently he's on to something. We just arrived when you and Beth got here. Alec is at the scene. If Malcolm hasn't got anything I'm going to go over there. At least I can bring Adam and the others back."

"Ok." Ruth straightened her jacket. "Ok."

#############################

Nick dropped his jacket over the bannister and kicked off his trainers while Scarlett ran towards him barking happily. Graham smiled slightly before helping Catherine into the living room where the cats were curled up on the sofa.

"Hello you." Nick dropped to his knees before fussing the little dog. "They'll be home soon. We'll go out then."

"What if?" Graham turned to his adopted brother.

"What if what? They'll be home soon." Nick held his gaze, the determination in his eyes as startling as ever. He knew Ruth and Harry were coming home, there was no way he was going to contemplate anything else.

##########################

"Erin." Malcolm tapped the comms again. "Calum?"

"Any luck?" Beth jogged down the steps towards him.

"No answer. I am having trouble locating Adam and Lucas at the moment. Alec has chosen to go off comms too." The frustration in his voice palpable. "Why is it you field officers feel the need to ditch your comms the moment the fancy takes you? It really is infuriating."

"I'm going to head down there." Beth backed up as Zoe pulled on her denim jacket and followed her.

"Malcolm?" Ruth bit her bottom lip. "I. Is there? I."

"No." Malcolm got to his feet unable to take his eyes off her. "Ruth I."

"It's ok." Ruth looked to where the remaining field officers were getting ready to leave. Shaking her head she glanced at Harry's abandoned office, his jacket still on the coat rack in the corner. Before any of the others could say a word she walked into the abandoned room, closed the door and shut the blinds.

"Leave her." Zaf sighed. "Come on." He jogged away from the others determined to find out what had happened to his friends.

##################################

Everything ached. It was the first thing Harry realised as he opened his eyes. Parts of him he forgot he had burned in protest when he tried to move. The air he breathed was laced with smoke and he knew he had to move. Gingerly he turned onto his side and tried to look through the gap in the wall in front of him.

"Calum?" He mumbled as the body of the younger man lay a few feet away. "Calum Reed, get up." He dragged himself forward. "You don't break my girl's heart like this." He pushed all thoughts of Ruth and the children out of his mind. He had to get to Calum and drag him out of there. He didn't know where Erin or Liam were and really didn't want to think about it.

###############

"Oh my God." Alec ran to the side of the building. "ADAM! LUCAS!" He could hear the footsteps of the other men running around the corner towards him. Ros was no where to be seen.

"What?" Lucas narrowed his eyes as he followed the former IA man's gaze. "ERIN!" He watched the brunette stagger towards them for a second before running forward and grabbing the new girl around the waist. She was barely conscious by the time he got her out of the building. "PARAMEDICS! Erin, come on. Don't do this." He carried her towards where Ros was stood, finally talking to Malcolm.

"Erin?" Ros ended the call as her husband laid the woman on the floor. "She's breathing, Lucas."

"Tripwires." Erin coughed and spluttered trying to get clean air into her lungs. "Harry and Calum."

"We know." Ros knelt next to her. Erin shook her head.

"Liam dead."

"Damn shame." Ros deadpanned. Erin closed her eyes and tried not to cry, despite the fact she knew her best friend was dead.

######################

Malcolm ran a hand over his face, exhausted by the day's events. Not for the first time he considered retiring again. It was too much. He had watched too many friends walk to their deaths. He looked up as Tariq placed a mug of tea on his desk.

"She's still in there." Tariq nodded towards Harry's office.

"Yes." Malcolm confirmed. "Thank you for the tea."

"No problem." Tariq smiled faintly. "Any news?"

"Lucas called. Erin is in hospital with smoke inhalation. Adam is with her."

"Thank God. For Rosie's sake." Tariq sighed. He genuinely liked the new girl on the team. "The others?"

"I don't know." Malcolm sighed. "I really don't know. There is nothing more we can do here tonight."

"It's Christmas Eve tomorrow." Tariq looked at the floor.

"So it is."

"It just isn't fair."

"No, Tariq." Malcolm sighed again. "It isn't. You go home. I'll talk to Ruth."

"But."

"Go." Malcolm smiled kindly at the younger man before heading towards the office.

##########################

Stan looked up as the few remaining members of Section D left for the night. He nodded towards Tariq as the baby of the team headed towards the door. It seemed that the younger man had the weight of the world on his shoulders. He returned to his paper before glancing up to see the one person he least expected.

"Evening."

"Hello Stan."

"She's still there, she hasn't left yet."

"Thanks." Stan shook his head before returning to his paper, knowing that things were slightly more alright with the world than they had been an hour earlier.

#################

Ruth looked around the office for what felt like the hundredth time. She knew the rest of the team were either at the hospital or the bomb site but she just couldn't bring herself to move from the chair she was sat in. The news reports had already decided that the cause was a gasmain that had gone wrong. Shaking her head she opened the top draw of his desk.

"Oh Harry." She closed her eyes for a moment. The tears streamed down her face but she didn't have the strength to wipe them away.

"Ruth." She shook her head, eyes closed. It had to be a dream. They already knew the chances of anyone other than Erin survivng the blast were negligable. Miracles didn't happen for Section D. Even cats only had nine lives. Harry and Calum seemed to have used all theirs up.

"Look at me." She felt a hand run through her wavy brown hair.

"No."

"Ruth, look at me."

"No. I'mdreaming." She sighed as he laughed.

"No your not. Open your eyes."

"You're dead. You said goodbye. You told me it was over and to look after the kids."

"Ruth. I'm here." He kissed her hair before she finally turned to face him. "That's better. I really didn't want to talk to the back of your head, lovely though it is."

She stared at him with wide eyes. For once rendered speachless. He was bruised, covered in dust and a wound above his eyebrow had been closed with butterfly stitches. "Harry." Ruth blinked as he reached up and brushed a tear away from her face. "You're here."

"Yes. And so are you." He smiled before she let him pull her into his arms.

########################

Graham put the kettle on, glad that the painkillers his sister was on seemed to make her sleep. Nick was curled up in the armchair with Muggles on his lap while Fidget and Scarlett stayed close to Catherine. Gracie and Charlie were asleep upstairs, apparently unperturbed by what was going on in the world. Shaking his head, he still couldn't quite believe his father was still alive. Finding mugs and coffee he paused as the doorbell rang. Knowing it was neither his dad or step mum he wandered into the hallway. A shadow could be seen through the stained glass. Graham frowned before stepping towards the door and opening it.

"What do you want?"

"I need to talk to your sister."

"Now?"

"Please Gray." Calum looked up at him. Graham nodded once before letting the older man in. He just hoped Calum wasn't there to break his sister's heart.

##########################

A/N Not sure about this chapter. I nearly killed Harry off twice but had to rewrite it. Please let me know what you think. One more chapter to go.


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer see previous**

**Christmas Eve **

"Harry." Ruth ran her fingers along his face, unable to believe he was really there with her. She had resigned herself to the fact she had become a widow. Harry had evaded death too many times, he had to run out of luck sooner rather than later. The wound above his eyes looked sore but he didn't even mention it.

"I promised I'd never leave you." He whispered as she nodded.

"You also promised you wouldn't get shot." She watched as he raised an eyebrow.

"I am never going to hear the end of that. Am I?"

"Probably not." She smiled. "Harry."

"Ruth." He brushed her hair back from her face before kissing her gently. "Let's go home."

"That's the best thing you've said in a long time." Ruth kissed him as he pulled her to her feet.

################

"Are you sure about this?" Alec watched as Juliet nodded once. He knew she had dwelt on the past since her attack. It seemed that the events of 1977 were still at the forefront of her mind.

"Henry was our boss."

"I know." Alec watched as she frowned. "I have to know. I have to know why he told us that monster was dead."

"Perhaps he thought he was."

"Alec. Henry Parks was the head of counter terrorism. He was the first person to have that title in the service."

"Yes, but in those days there wasn't the technology there is now. And we now know that Connie wasn't exactly the loyal servant we all thought she was. Lucas can testify to that."

"I have to ask him." Juliet stared at the hospital in front of them, remembering nother case when Section D were pushed to the limit and innocents almost got hurt. Forcing the image of Adam Carter berating her to the back of her mind she opened the car door at the same time Alec did. "And where are you going?"

"With you." Alec stated calmly. "You don't get to do this on your own. Not anymore." Juliet smiled tightly once before leaving the car and heading towards the main entrance of the hospital. Alec watched for a moment before wondering just what Henry would say and whether Juliet would be able to deal with what she heard.

###############

Catherine watched as Calum walked into the living room. Muggles sat on the egde of the sofa appraising the humans. Catherine remained silent knowing Terri had ushered the boys out of the way in order to give them some privacy.

"Hi."

"Calum." Catherine turned away. She could picture the look on his face and knew he would be struggling to find something to say to her.

"Are you? I mean. Will you be?"

"I've got concussion but only mild. I've also got to have my leg in plaster for six weeks. But yeah, physically I'll heal. And I've got my family. Uncle Malcolm called. Dad and the others are ok. What are you doing here?"

"I needed to see you." He watched as she turned back to him.

"Well, you've seen me. You saw me in that Godforsaken dump."

"I'm sorry, Cath."

"Yeah?" She shook her head. "You know Dad tried to warn me what dating a spook would be like. He said I'd be hurt."

"Hold on."

"I know this nutter was after Dad but that's not what hurts. Of course that frightened me. But you didn't even look at me. If Zaf and my father hadn't turned up." She left the rest of the sentence unsaid. Calum closed his eyes and sighed.

"I had to carry on with my job. I had to keep going."

"You couldn't look at me."

"Because I wouldn't have been able to do what I had to. I wanted to pick you up and run out fo there but your Dad is right. Being involved with a spook is not safe. The last thing I wanted to do was see you or Charlie get hurt. I'll er. I'll go." He backed away, ready to leave but aware that Graham and the others were in the kitchen and probably able to hear everything. He shook his head sadly, knowing getting involved with the boss' daughter was only ever going to bring him heartache.

"Calum?" Catherine swallowed hard. "Don't storm out when you know I can't follow you. These damn crutches."

"I." He turned back to see her struggling to her feet. In seconds he was at her side, helping her manhandle the crutches until she was happy with them. "Oh God."

"I'm ok. I am." She smiled at him and he knew he was lost. "And so is Charlie."

"Good." Calum smiled back.

"And I think we will be. If you want?"

"I thought being involved with a spook was too much heartache."

"In theory." She smiled. "But I'm not exactly the easiest woman in the world. I er well. "She stammered as Calum tucked a strand of stray blonde hair behind her ears.

"Now who's babbling? Did you pick that up from Ruth?"

"Probably." Catherine smiled.

"We could. If you wanted to. I mean, I know you are older than me and I've got Charlie but."

"Spit it out." He held her gaze. "Cath?"

"We could get engaged."

"Are you proposing to me? At midnight on Christmas Eve."

"Er, I suppose so." she blushed.

"Your Dad will kill me."

"I'm not asking you to marry him."

"Thank God." Catherine laughed as Calum pulled a face. "Mental image I did not need."

"So?"

"Ok, lets get engaged." He smiled as she dropped her crutches and kissed him. He held her to him as Muggles lost patience with the humans and stalked out of the room in search of Scarlett and Fidget.

##########################

"Adam?" Carrie called out as she stepped out of her daughter's bedroom. "Is that you?"

"Hi." He jogged up the steps towards them. "You ok?"

"Ros picked Amy and James up an hour ago. Zoe called in for Danny and Emma too. I was wondering where you got to."

"Sorry." He wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I wasn't saying anything. I was just worried. That's all. Izzy and Wes were out like lights. Is everything ok?" She watched as he nodded.

"Yeah." He smiled. "I think, for once everything is just as it should be. Think there are going to be a few changes at work in the New Year."

"Good or bad?"

"I dunno." He shrugged his shoulders. "We'll just let things crinkle out, see what happens. You coming to bed?" He raised his eyebrows suggestively as Carrie took his hand and followed him.

#####################

Alec watched as Juliet stepped away from the old man sat on the end of the hospital bed. It seemed Malcolm had been right. Henry had no intention of telling his old team anything they didn't already know. All Juliet could do was accept that Liam had faked his death and Henry had accepted it without question. Shaking her head she walked towards him.

"His son is collecting him. He's been discharged for Christmas and is heading back o Newcastle."

"Good." Alec kept his eyes on her. She seemed defeated somehow but there was still a spark, still a remnant of the spook she had been. "You ok?"

"Alec, please." She deadpanned. "Don't ask stupid questions." She walkedon ahead of him as he shook his head. It was a miracle no one had been seriously hurt or killed. Liam's body was currently awaiting a post mortem and Erin was discharged home to the care of her mother and daughter. What he didn'tknow was how Harry had managed to drag himself and the young techi out of the building. Shaking his head he decided some things were best left unasked.

#########################

A/N And that's all folks. New story - possible sequel to this up soon x


End file.
